Kamen Rider x Super Sentai x Metal Hero x Madan Senki x Tomica Hero x Pretty Cure x Aikatsu! x Chouseishin: Super Hero Taisen X
is an upcoming 2015 live-action/animated film which features a crossover between the Kamen Rider, Super Sentai, Metal Heroes, Tomica Heroes, Pretty Cure, Aikatsu! and Chouseishin series as well as the Ninja Captor series. This will serve as a sequel to Kamen Rider x Super Sentai x Metal Hero x Tomica Hero x Pretty Cure x Aikatsu!: Super Hero Taisen W, while the following sequel will be Ultraman x Kamen Rider x Super Sentai x Metal Hero x Tomica Hero x Pretty Cure x Aikatsu! x Aikatsu Stars!: Super Hero Taisen V. Synopsis The seperate parts of the are forming the new enemy pact's name "Dai-Madou" as every enemy from every season of Super Sentai, Kamen Rider, Metal Heroes, Tomica Heroes and Pretty Cure as well as the Boskitos and those who wanted revenge on the idols for their Elementary days are joining forces together. They gonna take over Pretty Cure, Human and Aikatsu! worlds. Before the end of the war, the 19 Chouseishin from an alternate dimension and Ninja Captors will come to help the Heroes and give the Super Sentais, Kamen Riders, Metal Heroes, Tomica Heroes and Pretty Cures their powers. Also, this movie will mark the the new appearances of Kamen Rider 5, Kamen Rider 6, Kamen Rider Gaim Shin, Kamen Rider Baron Shin, Kamen Rider Ryugen Shin, Kamen Rider Gridon Shin, Kamen Rider Bravo Shin, Kamen Rider Knuckle Shin, Kurokage Shin Troopers, Kamen Rider Rebirth, Kamen Rider Proto-Rebirth, Puma Buster, Green Buster, Kyoryu Navy and ToQ 0gou. Near the end of the celebration of victory for the Heroes, the seven legendary Digimon Heroes make their cameo appearance as they watch their departure. Kamen Rider 0, Kamen Rider 7, Kamen Rider 8, Kamen Rider 9 and Kamen Rider 10 arrive, and explaining that they want to discuss about a mysterious alliance called Max Shocker. Plot Scenes The movie is split into 20 scenes, one for each important part involving different kinds of events. *'Scene 1': - The logos of Toho, Toei, Shochiku, Nikkatsu, Toei Animation, TV Tokyo, Bandai Namco Pictures and Avex Entertainment appear one by one. After the logos are done, Akari Ōzora, Ichigo Hoshimiya, Haruno Haruka, Shinnosuke Tomari, Geki Jumonji, and Takaharu Igasaki welcomes everyone in the theater by showing their Hero Ultra Star Light. *'Scene 2': - Captain Marvelous/GokaiRed challenges the seven Showa Riders in the middle of nowhere. After he defeats the Riders, Kamen Rider Decade shows up, declaring that he will defeat all Sentai members. *'Scene 3': - As Skyrider battles Nova-Shocker Greeed in Copenhagen, Kamen Rider Super-1 battles Satan Hawk in Chile, Kamen Rider ZX battles Yamaarashi-Roid in Egypt, Kamen Rider Black battle Grand Mutant Baraon in Switzerland, Kamen Rider Black RX battle Gedorian in China, Kamen Rider Shin battle Cyborg Soldier Level 3 in Fort Pierce, Florida, Kamen Rider ZO fend off Ultimate D in Argentina. In the Middle East, holding off Cobra Man, Kamen Rider J stops Televi Bae-Kun and Super Apollo Geist with a little help from Skyrider, Super-1, ZX, Black, RX, Shin and ZO as well as Shaider, Metalder and the Livemen from retrieving the 3 unknown Aikatsu Cards revealed to be Kamen Rider Ichigou Coord, Kamen Rider Nigou Coord and Kamen Rider V3 Coord. *'Scene 4': - The Demon Bug Soldiers Bibi and Gormin Sailors are rampaging Starlight Academy but were then stopped by volunteering Idols from that school as well as those from Dream Academy Osaka, Himezakura Girl's Private Academy Kyoto and Etoille Academy Kobe. All Riders in this scene have been supported by the Ninningers, Pink Buster, Kyoryu Navy, Gosei Green, Kamen Rider Viscount and DekaGold. *'Scene 5': - This is the same scene as of Super Hero Taisen but with appearances by the Smile! and Go! Princess Cures. *'Scene 6': - The Super Hero Time partners for 2014 as well as the Happiness Charge Cures join forces to counter Hyper Shocker, led by Kamen Rider Decade. They are later joined by the GoGo V, Kyoryugers, Madan Warriors, Tomica Heroes and the Smile! and Go! Princess Cures as well as the first appearance of Kamen Riders Proto Mach and Marquis. *'Scene 7': - The forces of Madou (led by Demon King Psycho) overwhelm Zawame City and battling the Justirisers, Sazer-X, Goseigers, Go-Busters, Guardian Kyoryugers, the Space Sheriffs, Jiraiya's Ninja Alliance and all Riders (including the Genesis Ringo Riders and Proto Chaser). *'Scene 8': - The Boskitos and Dopants have been attacking Futo. The Idols along with the Resuce Police Force, Akiko, Ryu, Philip and Shotaro must harness the powers of all 26 Gaia Memories. They are later joined by the Heisei Riders and Sentai (beginning from the Timerangers) as well as the Pretty Cures and Gransazers. This also marks the debut of the second half of the Guardian Kyoryugers. *'Scene 9': - After the battles where done, the last standing heroes retreat to the Ninjutsu Dojo to discuss how to defeat the army. Suddenly, Future DekaBreak Makes an appaearance. He will show them the Go-Busters, Kyoryuger and ToQger Ranger Keys, Rider Keys, Metal Hero Keys, Super Sentai Zyudenchi, Legend Sentai Shurikens, Legend Rider Medals, Legend Rider Switches, Legend Rider Rings, Legend Rider Lockseeds, Legend Rider Shift Cars, Legend Signal Bikes, Sasori, Kani, Ebi, Usagi, Panda and Neko Core Medals, Astroswitches 41-100, Flare Switch, Fresh Lockseeds, Super Rocket Drill Switch, Tangerine Lockseed, Tangerine Energy Lockseed, Pineberry Lockseed, Cranberry Lockseed, Blueberry Lockseed, Blueberry Energy Lockseed, Fresh Lemon Energy Lockseed, Lime Energy Lockseed, Jabuticaba Energy Lockseed, Soursop Lockseed, Jackfruit Lockseed,Kaisen Lockseed, Kiai Lockseed, Starfruit Lockseed, Starfruit Energy Lockseed, Coconut Lockseed, Coconut Energy Lockseed, Papaya Lockseed, Cantalope Lockseed, Horned Melon Lockseed, Get Wild, Shift Ultra Technic, Shift Super Dead Heat, Shift Dash Formula, Shift Ultra Fruits, Shift Fresh Fruits, Shift Speed Wild Technic, Shift Special, Shift Super Special, Shift Over, Shift Next, Shift Get Next, Shift Overheat, Shift Ninja and Shift Tomahawk Cars, Signal Proto-Zero and Super Sentai, Kamen Rider, Metal Hero, Tomica Hero and Pretty Cure Constellation Coords. They are what they use and have to stop those armies. *'Scene 10': - Many newscasters, reporters and journalists nationwide are discussing the invasion of Japan by the Dai-Zangyack/Hyper-Shocker/Makuu/Madou/Fuuma/Shadow Moon Army/Boskito/Dusk Zone alliance. This scene marks the first appearance of Shun Yostuba/Kamen Rider Booster and Joe the Haze/Kamen Rider Black as well as the first movie appearance of Mister S who will then transform into the new Kamen Rider Core with a little help from Kamen Rider Noir, Kamen Rider Dark Decade and Lord Gaim. During a battle in Chiba, Houjin Yatsurugi makes a cameo. Meanwhile in Mie, The Changemen and Voiceluggers are doing their best against Dai-Zangyack. *'Scene 11': - Naoto arrives at Nandemo Bento and deals with Foundation X as Kamen Rider Skull. This scene marks the appearances of Ringo and Taichi as Kamen Riders Sasword and TheBee. *'Scene 12': - This scene shows how Seira first transformed into Kamen Rider Jam. This also marks the new appearances of Kamen Rider G4, Princess Shinken Red and Kyoryu Cyan as well as the first appearance of ToQ 8gou and the return of Kamen Rider Marquis. In this scene, this marks the new appearances of Kamen Riders Scissors and Tiger as well as the return of Sanagiman/Inazuman and Madoka as Kamen Rider 4 and the debut of Kamen Riders Claw, Chainsaw, Spike and Suika Shin. *'Scene 13': - Kamen Riders IceAge (Rina), Ocean (Anna) and Key (Arisa) arrive in Hawaii to meet Cures Sunset (Ohana) and Wave (Olina) to learn more about the invasion by Madou. As they are discussing, they ended up dealing with Madame Momere and Space Sheriff Estevan. The Riders and Cures are later joined by the Heisei Captor Team, the next generation of Ninja Captors, Kamen Rider Nadeshiko, AkaRed, AoBlue, all B-Fighters and Animal Robots as well as the first appearance of AoBlue, TentouRaiger, Kamen Rider G Den-O (Good), Kamen Rider Hatsuka, Kamen Rider Viscount Shin and the new appearances of Kyoryu Gray, the Ninja Captors and Zubat. This scene also features the new appearances of Kamen Riders Gaoh, Zeronos Zero Form, KickHopper, PunchHopper, Verde, Ouja, Gai, Zanki, Rai, Femme, Ryuga, Odin and Imperer as well as the debut of Kamen Riders Neo-Alpha, Seeda, Pyron, Proto IXA, Duke Prototype, Sigurd Prototype, Marika Prototype, Proto-Tyrant and the return of Rin as Kamen Rider 3 and Matsuri as Kamen Rider 6. *'Scene 14': - All the surviving heroes and idols are riding the DenLiner for some special service. *'Scene 15': - This is also the same scene as of Super Hero Taisen but with appearances by the Smile! and Go! Princess Cures as well as the Metal Heroes led by Gavan Type-G and the United Fire-Defense Agency led by R0. *'Scene 16': - This is the last battle between GokaiRed and Decade. During that battle, Joe, Gai, Luka, Ahim and Eiji are waiting in the dimensional gap. *'Scene 17': - This is the last battle in which all of the heroes of the movie were involved against Dai-Madou. Parts of this battle against the Dai-Madou Alliance are involved by the main characters of the Super Hero Time block as well as the Pretty Cure series and other tokusatsu series are as it follows. **Ryukendo, Ryugunoh and Ryujinoh/Gekiranger/Den-O, Zeronos, New-Den-O, Zeronos Zero and Gaoh/Pretty Cure 5 **Abarangers/555 Riders vs. Invasion Garden Evolian and Orphnoch **Dekaranger/Blade Riders vs. Undead, Alienizer and Dusk Zone **Magiranger/Hibiki, Ibuki, Todoroki, Zanki, Amaki/Black, White and Luminous/Sazer-X **Boukengers/Zecter Riders/Pretty Cure Splash Star vs. Worms, Gordom Civilization, Jaryuu Clan, Dark Shadow, Questers, Yaiba of Darkness and Dark Fall **Maskman/Black/Metalder and Violent Spirit Top Gunder vs. Shadow Moon and General Jark **GokaiChristmas/OOO, Birth, Birth Prototype, Re-Birth and Re-Birth Prototype/Melody, Rhythm, Beat & Muse **Go-Onger and Go-On Wings/Kiva, Ixa, Proto-Ixa, Rey, Saga and Dark Kiva/Milky Rose/Rescue Force **Go-Busters/Fourze, Nadeshiko, Meteor, Poitrine, Inazuman and Kikaider 01/Gavan Type-G, Sharivan and Shaider/Happy, Sunny, Peace, March and Beauty vs. Geist, Maaen and Space Reyden **Gokaiger/Decade, Diend and Kivala/Sunshine and Moonlight vs. General Shadow and Baron Salamander **Kyoryuger/Wizard, Beast, Mage (Orange, Blue and Green), Wiseman and Sorcerer/Heart, Diamond, Rosetta, Sword and Ace vs. Kamen Rider Dark Wizard, Kamen Rider Duke Yami, Lord Gaim, Lord Baron, Kamen Rider Dark Decade and Kamen Rider Noir **ToQger/Gaim, Baron, Ryugen, Kurokage, Gridon, Zangetsu, Bravo, Knuckle, Mars, Kamuo, Jam, Idunn, Fifteen, Kurokage Troopers, Kurokage Shin Troopers, Zangetsu Shin, Duke, Sigurd, Marika, Tyrant, Gaim Shin, Baron Shin, Ryugen Shin, Kurokage Shin, Suika, Duke Prototype, Sigurd Prototype, Marika Prototype, Tyrant Prototype, Suika Shin, Gridon Shin, Bravo Shin and Knuckle Shin/Kikaider/Lovely, Princess, Honey and Fortune vs Demon King and Black Fang **Ninninger/Drive, Mach, Proto-Drive, Proto-Mach, Chaser and Lupin/Sunset, Wave, Flora, Mermaid, Twinkle and Scarlet **Brave Beats/Zyuohger/Ghost, Specter and Necrom/Miracle and Magical vs. Yamaarashiroid, Bararoid, Kamakiroid, Dogormin, Arch Priest Gajah, Resentful Knight Endolf and Uobouzu of the Nessie *'Scene 18': - Mister S (as the new Kamen Rider Core) is controling the Big Machine And joins Demon King Psycho Castle Form and Rider Robo to battle the GoBuster-Oh, the Miracle Combination of the Tategami Raiden Kyoryuzin and the Kanzen GokaiOh and Dol, WizarDragon, the Spino Dai-Oh, the Plezu-Oh, the Gigant Bragi-Oh, the Chou Chou ToQ Dai-Oh DenLiner and the Ha-Oh Shurikenjin Tridoron. Meanwhile on Earth, all the heroes are out of energy and Ackdos Gil claims his victory "close at hand." The mascots, People of Pretty Cure and Aikatsu! will ask the audience to wave the Hero Ultra Star Lights and wish last standing All Super Sentais, Kamen Riders, Metal Heroes, Tomica Heroes and Pretty Cures more power. At the same moment, all the Gransazers, Justirisers, Sazer-X and Ninja Captors give them all their power as well. All Super Sentais, Kamen Riders Metal Heroes, Tomica Heroes and Pretty Cures will perform the Super Hero All-Star Flash: Grand Finale to defeat Ackdos Gil. In mid-battle, OOO give the Gokaigers the OOO Ranger Key and GoseiKnight a Burakawani Change Card to finish off Rider Hunter Silva. Then, Narutaki as Doktor G was surrounded by a batch of Kamen Riders (7 Heisei, 3 Showa) as he transforms into Kani Laser Mode. The Goseigers give Decade, Blade and Ryuki a Attack Rider Reflecloud, Refleclear and Reflequartz Vent cards to reverse the Beam. The three riders then use their finishers to defeat Doktor G, which revealed to be Narutaki. In the end, he proclaimed that his journey will never end as long as Decade lives. *'Scene 19': - This is a special concert for the Heroes' victory. Mirai Hibino makes a brief appearance with Souji and Satoru. Hayata Shin also make a cameo appearance with Takeshi, Tsuyoshi and Retsu. At the climax of the concert, SoLaMi♡Dressing will make an appearance with Luminas and Vanilla Chili Pepper for a special number. After the credits rolled, the Seven Digimon Heroes talk with the Riders (Kamen Rider 0, Kamen Rider 7, Kamen Rider 8, Kamen Rider 9, Kamen Rider 10) about a mysterious alliance called "Max Shocker". **That scene, marking the appearances of the seven Digimon Leaders, may often be considered as either a one-off scene, a part of the ending, or an epilogue to the movie. *'Scene 20': Post-Credits - Foreshadowing Ultraman x Kamen Rider x Super Sentai x Metal Hero x Tomica Hero x Pretty Cure x Aikatsu! x Aikatsu Stars!: Super Hero Taisen V, Hikaru Morohoshi meets the Zyuohgers, Ghost Riders and the Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cures, who talks about Dai-Fuuma's evil plan about the invasion. Characters Kamen Riders Showa Riders Heisei Riders |Philip & Shotaro Hidari |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: black; " |Kamen Rider OOO |Eiji Hino |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: white; " |Kamen Rider Fourze |Gentaro Kisaragi |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: black; " |Kamen Rider Wizard |Haruto Soma |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: navy; " |Kamen Rider Gaim |Kota Kazuraba |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; " |Kamen Rider Drive |Shinnosuke Tomari (powered-up with Chouseishin and Ninja Captor powers) |} And introducing Secondary Riders And introducing Tertiary Heisei Riders And introducing Extra Riders Other Riders And Introducing And introducing Super Sentai *Himitsu Sentai Gorenger *J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai *Battle Fever J *Denshi Sentai Denziman *Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan *Dai Sentai Goggle V *Kagaku Sentai Dynaman *Choudenshi Bioman *Dengeki Sentai Changeman *Choushinsei Flashman *Hikari Sentai Maskman *Choujuu Sentai Liveman *Kousoku Sentai Turboranger *Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman *Choujin Sentai Jetman *Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger *Gosei Sentai Dairanger *Ninja Sentai Kakuranger *Chouriki Sentai Ohranger *Gekisou Sentai Carranger *Denji Sentai Megaranger *Seijuu Sentai Gingaman *Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive *Mirai Sentai Timeranger *Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger *Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger *Lightning Speed Gouraiger *Sky Ninja Shurikenger *Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger *Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger *S.P.D. Fire Squad *Mahou Sentai Magiranger *GoGo Sentai Boukenger *Juken Sentai Gekiranger *Engine Sentai Go-Onger *Go-On Wings *Samurai Sentai Shinkenger *Tensou Sentai Goseiger *Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger |Sumire Katagiri |} *Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters *Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger *Guardian Kyoryugers *Ressha Sentai ToQger *Shuriken Sentai Ninninger And Introducing the Zyuohgers Metal Heroes Space Sheriffs Showa Metal Heroes |Ryusei Tsurugi |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: black; " |Top Gunder |Violent Spirit Top Gunder or Daiki Tsurugi |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; " |Sekai Ninja Jiraiya |Toha Yamaji |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: white; " |Princess Ninja Emiha |Kei Yamaji |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: white;" |Valorous Ninja Reiha |Rei Yagyu |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: purple; " |Spear Ninja Toppa |Ryu Asuka |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: white; " |Paper Ninja Oruha |Paper Ninja Oruha |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: purple; " |Flower Ninja Yumeha |Flower Ninja Yumeha |- | width="20" style="background-color:black" |Wind Ninja Mafuuba |Wind Ninja Mafuuba |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; " |Catherine Ninja |Catherine |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; " |Castle Ninja Baron Owl |Castle Ninja Baron Owl |- | width="20" style="background-color:black" |Jail Ninja Haburamu |Jail Ninja Haburamu |- | width="20" style="background-color:white" |Anthropomorphic Ninja Vermillion Lizard |Anthropomorphic Ninja Vermillion Lizard |- | width="20" style="background-color:white" |Explosive Ninja Rocket Man |Explosive Ninja Rocket Man |- | width="20" style="background-color:skyblue" |Lightning Ninja Wild |Lightning Ninja Wild |- | width="20" style="background-color:white" |Holy Ninja Alamasa |Holy Ninja Alamasa |- | bgcolor="silver" |Treasure Ninja Jane |Treasure Ninja Jane |- | width="20" style="background-color:skyblue" |Rakuchin Ninja |Henry Rakuchin |- | width="20" style="background-color:black" |Ninja Tetsuzan |Tetsuzan Yamaji |} Rescue Police Force B-Fighters Animal Robots Madan Warriors Tomica Hero Rescue Force Tomica Hero: Rescue Fire Pretty Cure Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Fresh Pretty Cure! Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Suite Pretty Cure♪ Smile! Pretty Cure Doki! Doki! Pretty Cure Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Go! Princess Pretty Cure And introducing the Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! Introducing the Chouseishin Chouseishin GranSazers Genseishin Justirisers Chousei Kantai Sazer-X Villains Hyper-Shocker *Great Leader of Shocker *High Ranking Commander **Gold Werewolf **Shadow Moon **Doktor G *Great Leader Commaders **Shōwa Leaders ***Apollo Geist ***King Dark ***Llumu Qhimil ***General Shadow ***General Jark ***Doras **Heisei Leaders ***N-Gamio-Zeda ***El of the Water ***Arch Orphnoch ***Joker ***Gryllus Worm ***Alligator Imagin ***Bat Fangire **Neo Heisei Leaders ***Terror Dopant ***Gara ***Super Galaxy King ***Sagittarius Zodiarts ***Wiseman Dai-Zangyack *Black Cross Army *High Ranking Commander **Dr. Hinelar **Dark Knight *Great Leader Commaders **Heisei Leaders ***Ultimate Org Senki ***Boss Tau Zant ***Hades Wise God Dagon ***Furious Demon God Gai ***Grand Beast Rei ***Long ***Yogoshimacritein ***Dokoku Chimatsuri **Neo Heisei Leaders ***Brajira of the Messiah ***Great King Mons Drake ***Robogog of the 10-sai ***Ackdos Gill ***Warz Gill ***Messiah ***God Deboth Makuu, Madou and Fuuma Dai-Phantom Empire *Black Hole *High Ranking Commander **Dark Cure **Phantom *Great Leader Commaders **Heisei Leaders ***Dark Witch ***Frozen ***Freezen ***Sirloin ***Shadow ***Mushiban ***Toymajin **Neo Heisei Leaders ***Baron Salamander ***Howling ***Demon King ***Matthew Allies of Justice |Jiro/Jiro (Reboot) |- | |Ichiro |- | style="width: 30px; text-align: right; background-color: brown; " |Sanagiman | rowspan="2" |Saburo Kazeta |- | style="width: 30px; background-color: lightblue; " |Inazuman |} Captor Team Others Mecha *1Hopper *2Hopper *V3Dragonfly *V4Hopper *XX.M.I. *AmazonA.M.A. *StrongerBeetle *SkyLocust *Super-1S.M.I. *ZXLonghorn *BlackHopper *BlackRXHopper *ShinHopper *ZOHopper *JHopper *KuugaStag *AgitoDragon *RyukiDragon *FaizFirefly *BladeHercules *HibikiLion *KabutoBeetle *Den-OLiner *KivaBat *DecadeD.M.I. *DoubleHopper *OOOTatoba *FourzeRocket *WizardDragon *GaimElephant *DriveRacer *GhostShip *G4Stag *RyugaDragon *OrgaPhoenix *GlaiveCerberus *KabukiTiger *DarkKabutoBeetle *CaucasusAtlas *NegaDen-OLiner *GaohLiner *DarkKivaBat *ArcRam *SkullSpider *PoseidonSakuoo *AquaHopper *JamElephant *MarsElephant *GoldDriveRacer *G3Stag *KnightBat *KaixaHornet *GarrenStag *IbukiElephant *GatackStag *ZeroLiner *IxaHorse *DiendD.M.I. *AccelBeetle *BirthScorpion *MeteorShip *BeastChimera *BaronGorilla *MachMotor *SpecterDragon *GavanShip *SharivanShip *ShaiderShip *JuspionShip *SpielbanShip *MetalderShip *JiraiyaLion *JibanStriker *FireStriker *BycleMotor *WalterGyro *BraverStriker *DozerMotor *JeanneGyro *KnightStriker *RedderStriker *BluesMotor *KeaceGyro *JanpersonStriker *GunGibsonMotor *BlueStriker *GreyMotor *PurpleGyro *BlueBeetle *GreenStag *RedLadybug *KabutoHercules *KabutoBeetle *KuwagaStag *TentoLadybug *YanmaDragonfly *GenjiFirefly *MinCicada *AgehaSwallowtail Allies *Kiriko Shijima *Jun Honganji *Rinna Sawagam *Kyu Saijo *Genpachiro Otta *Pafu *Aroma *Ribbon *Glasan *Alo~ha Pretty Cure! *Aloalo *Sharuru *Raquel (CV: Azuki Shibuya) *Lance (CV: Yuki Wakai) *Davi *Ai *Gabutyra *Parasagun *Stegotchi *Zakutor *Dricera *Pteragordon *Ankydon *Bunpachy *Plezuon *Bragigas *Deinochaser *Deinosgrander *Kentrospiker *Stymero *Allomerus *Beyonsmo *Ovirappoo *Igeranodon *Tuperanda *Gurumonite *Archenolon *Pukuptor *Futabain *Tobaspino *Candy *Pop *Navi *Kivat the 3rd *Hummy *Fairy Tones *Chypre *Coffret *Potpourri *Tarte *Chiffon *Engine Speedor *Engine Bus-on *Engine BearRV *Engine Birca *Engine Gunpherd *Engine Carrigator *Engine Toripter *Engine Jetras *Engine Jum-bowhale *Engine Kishamoth *Engine T-line *Engine K-line *Coco *Nuts *Milk/Mimino Kurumi/Milky Rose *Syrup *Flappy *Choppy *Moop *Foop *Mandora Boy *Smoky the Magical Cat *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Lulun *Murphy K9 *Cheeda Nick *Gorisaki Banana *Usada Lettuce *Honoka Tsukikage *Wise God Torin *Miss Shamour *Muraki *Kurosaki *Wakunabe *Kakeru Ōta *Aki Tachiishi *Saki Hashiba *Palm *Mister S *Hiro *Shurato *King *Aoi Kiriya's Parents *Captain Tomborg *Shōichi Fujisaki *Sanae Saegusa *Llama-chan *Ame-chan *Mr. Kido *Shun Imai *Miku Adachi *Mikako Tokitou *Etsuko Misumi *Koharu Ōzora *Rion *Nagisa Tsutsumi *Chimaki Mochida *Fujiyama *Kyaku *Yūta Sōma *JK *Kengo Utahoshi *Yuki Jojima *Shun Daimonji *Chuta Ohsugi *Miu Kazashiro *Tomoko Nozama *Haru Kusao *Ran Kuroki *Shigeru Wajima *Shunpei Nara *Rinko Daimon *Koyomi *Iyo *Kiyojiro Bando *Mai Takatsukasa *Chucky *Rica *Rat *Akira Kazuraba *Chiyoko Shiraishi *Hina Izumi *Shingo Izumi *Erika Satonaka *Santa-chan *Watcherman *Queen & Elizabeth *Fairy Bokku *Woman of the Beginning *Maguro *Nicolas Gordon *Head Professor Kenzo Mukai *Eleena *Shelly *Mimi *Lily *Annie *Sisi *Tamy *Toku Tokui *Shunsuke Masaki *Jukichi Katsuragi *Blue *Ribbon *Glasan *Ticket *Wagon *Kaoru *Principal *Kometsuki Kyouto *Miyashita-san *Takenouchi Yoshimi *Takashimizu Rina *Kubota Shiho *Odajima Yuka *Koshino Natsuko *Mori Kyoko *Nakagawa Yumiko *Tabata Nao *Kagayama Miu *Seiko Taniguchi *Fujimura Shougo *Kimata *Hasekura Kazuki *Kiriya *Misumi Ryouta *Misumi Rie *Misumi Takeshi *Yukishiro Sanae *Yukishiro Taro *Yukishiro Aya *Kujou Hikaru *Fujita Akane *Yui Morioka *Chiaki Yabe *Shinohara-sensei *Suzuki Asuka *Hoshino Kengo *Hoshino Shizue *Okai-sensei *Kiryuu Michiru *Kiryuu Kaoru *Hoshino Kenta *Itou Hitomi *Outa Yuuko *Takeuchi Ayano *Andou Kayo *Manabu Miyasako *Mishou Kanako *Mishou Kouichirou *Mishou Kazuya *Nikaidou *Izumida *Junge *Nigi Nigi *Tomoya *Kuroshio Pitcher *Res Res *Ayano Takeuchi *Reiko *Nitta *Masuko Mika *Miyamoto Kanako *Otaka-san *The Headmaster *Yumehara Tsutomu *Yumehara Megumi *Natsuki Kazuyo *Natsuki Yu *Natsuki Ai *Kasugano Michel *Kasugano Heizou *Washio Kouta *Akimoto Madoka *Jii-ya/Sakamoto *Kaori Konno *Aki Yamamoto *Miho Saitou *Eri Nakazawa *Miku Suehiro *Yoshimi Morita *Bunbee *Kawarino *Chika *Momozono Keitarou *Momozono Ayumi *Aono Remi *Ichijo Kazuki *Yamabuki Tadashi *Yamabuki Naoko *Chinen Miyuki *Chinen Daisuke *Sawa Yuuki *Mikoshiba Kento *Reika and Nana *Asou *Yumi *Takeshi *Jeffrey *Juliane *Gordon *Hayato Nishi *Shun Minami *Tsurusaki *Myoudouin Gentarou *Kurumi Momoka *Sawai Naomi *Sakuma Toshiko *Shiku Nanami *Ueshima Sayaka *Miura Akira *Tada Kanae *Kuroda Rumiko *Takagishi Azusa *Mizushima Aya *Kudou Mayu *Ikeda Aya *Ban Kenji *Sugiyama *Gou Sugiyama *Sakai Masato *Matsumoto Kyouko *Nishiara *Hayashi Yuuki *Hifumi Satou *Hanasaki Kaoruko *Hanasaki Mizuki *Hanasaki Youichi *Karin Tsuyuki *Kurumi Sakura *Kurumi Ryuunosuke *Shiku Rumi *Tsukikage Haruna *Myoudouin Satsuki *Myoudouin Tsubaki *Toshioka Yuuto *Shibata Risa *Ueshima Sayaka *Ogasawara Mao *Kumazawa Ayumi *Ban Keiko *Obata *Nakaro Mitsuru *Hayashi Yuuki *Aki Horiuchi *Tadashi Horiuchi *Chizuko Harano *Shoujirou Harano *Masakazu Haran *Hiroto *Higashiyama Seika *Minamino Souta *Minamino Sousuke *Minamino Misora *Hojo Dan *Hojo Maria *Nishijima Waon *Masamune Ouji *Arisa *Rena *Hakushaku *Baron *Knight *Megumi *Sasaki Namie *Horike *Edou Mika *Okada Mayu *Onoushiro Kiyomi *Kashimoto Mayuka *Kanemoto Hiroko *Kisumi Mayumi *Kitaoka Junko *Fujikawa Ami *Honda Aya *Wakabayashi Kaori *Toyashima Hidekazu *Nakada Zenjirou *Nogawa Kenji *Matsuya Kazuaki *Munemoto Shinya *Yanadani Yuusaku *Waki Daisuke *Inoue Seiji *Inuzuka Shirou *Okabe Katsutoshi *Kijita Kazufumi *Kitahara Tomofumi *Kimura Satoshi *Satou Kazuya *Fukuda Tadaaki *Council President Irie *Terada Runa *Yuka *Souga *Hoshizora Hiroshi *Hoshizora Ikuyo *Hoshizora Tae *Hino Daigo *Hino Masako *Kise Chiharu *Midorikawa Genji *Midorikawa Tomoko *Midorikawa Keita *Midorikawa Haru *Midorikawa Hina *Midorikawa Yuuta *Midorikawa Kouta *Midorikawa Yui *Aoki Soutarou *Aoki Shizuko *Aoki Junnosuke *The Policeman *Yura *Juujou Hiroshi *Saotome Jun *Nikaidou Takuya *Momota Tsubasa *Yashima Chihiro *Mimura *Kyouda *Regina *Juujou *Nikaidou *Nimura *Chiba *Kyouda *Michiko *Aida Ayumi *Aida Kentaro *Bando Sokichi *Hishikawa Ryoko *Hishikawa Yuuzou *Yotsuba Ichiro *Yotsuba Seiji *Yotsuba Shouko *Yotsuba Hiromichi *Madoka Mari *Itsutsuboshi Reina *Ootori Tamaki *Morimoto Eru *Harada *Haruna *Karuta Queen *Aki Kadono *Izumi *Nakano *Shiina Elena *Furuta Kana *Takano Rei *Ishigami Rin *Hitomi *Yamazaki Kenta *Kaido Yuya *Jindaiji Mami *Kariyazaki *Sagara Mao *Aino Kaori *Omori Yoko *Omori Takeo *Omori Ai *Omori Ine *Omori Yonezo *Masuko Miyo *Aino Masaru *Mii-chan *Yukiko *Hiro Takuma *Eri *Daisuke *Sachiyo *Gon *Jindaiji Hisashi *Nobuko Mitsuya *Sergeant Pepper *Katou *Tomoyo Shirosawa *Sebastion *Haru Yotsuba *Mirai Amane *Takafuji Yukiko *Kanon *Ikuyo Inamura *Mika Momoi *Sayuki Nanase *Chief Counsellor Naoyuki Miura *Starlight Academy Students *Dream Academy Students *Himezakura Private Girls' Academy Students *Etoile Academy Students *Nanase Yui *Kisaragi Reiko *Azuma Seira *Nishimine Ayaka *Aihara Yuuki *Shu Imagawa *Naoto Furushiba *Laala Manaka *Mirei Minami *Sophie Hōjō *Shion Tōdō *Dorothy West *Reona West *Yagami Taichi *Motomiya Daisuke *Matsuda Takato *Kanbara Takuya *Daimon Masaru *Kudou Taiki *Akashi Tagiru *Prince Kanata *Wise Goddess Candelilla *Apprentice Wise God Luckyuro *Yume Nijino *Laura Sakuraba *Koharu Nanakura *Hime Shiratori *Yuzu Nikaidō *Tsubasa Kisaragi *Yozora Kasumi *Anna Hibiki *Momoko Yachigusa *Dave Satō *Tamagorō Miwa *Hikaru Morohoshi *Lilie Shirogane *Laala Manaka *Mirei Minami *Sophie Hojo *Shion Todo *Dorothy West *Leona West *Subaru Yūki *Nozomu Igarashi *Asahi Kasumi *Kanata Kira *Mahiru Kasumi *Nina Dōjima *Yayoi Hanawa Transcript For full transcript, click here. Form Changes and Collectibles Used Aiktasu Cards *'Cards Used' **Ichigo Hoshimiya ***Mermaid Pisces Coord ***Pink Star Coord ***High Pink Parade Coord **Aoi Kiriya ***Crystal Aquarius Coord ***Blue Star Coord ***High Blue Parade Coord **Ran Shibuki ***King Leo Coord ***Purple Star Coord ***High Purple Parade Coord **Otome Arisugawa ***Lollipop Taurus Coord ***Yellow Star Coord ***Yellow Torte Coord **Yurika Tōdō ***Nightmare Capricorn Coord ***Green Star Coord ***Veridian Torte Coord **Sakura Kitaōji ***Blooming Coord ***Angely Gemini Coord ***Lime Star Coord ***Lime Torte Coord **Kaede Ichinose ***Clown Carnival Coord ***Swing Gemini Coord ***Orange Star Coord ***Orange Torte Coord **Dream Academy Idols ***Adventure Map Coord (Kī and Maria) ***Treasure Map Coord (Sora and Seira) **Seira Otoshiro ***Tricolor Check Coord ***Musical Scorpion Coord ***Rouge Dream Coord **Kī Saegusa ***Deco Wrapping Coord ***Unicorn Sagitto Coord ***Lime Dream Coord **Sora Kazesawa ***Turquoise Batik Coord ***Oriental Libra Coord ***Sky Dream Coord **Maria Himesato ***Tyrolean Aries Coord ***Apricot Dream Coord **Akari Ōzora ***Dream Sky Coord ***Thumbelina Bouquet Coord ***Diamond Aries Coord ***ToQ 1gou Coord ***Girly Violin Coord ***Pink Parade Coord **Sumire Hikami ***Diva Night Coord ***Snow Princess Coord ***Tourmaline Libra Coord ***ToQ 2gou Coord ***Flute Mystery Coord ***Blue Parade Coord **Hinaki Shinjō ***Siesta Sunlight Coord ***Bubbles Mermaid Coord ***Gemini Coords ****Sweet Twins Tops ****Bitter Twins Skirt ****Sweet Twins Bootie ***ToQ 3gou Coord ***Fine Drum Coord ***Yellow Parade Coord **Juri Kurebayashi ***Passion Sunlight Coord ***Rose Glass Princess Coord ***Peridot Leo Coord ***ToQ 4gou Coord ***Chili Gold Coord ***Passion Parade Coord **Yū Hattori ***Nutcracker Prince Coord ***Copper Sound Coord ***Ruby Cancer Coord ***ToQ Rainbow Coord **Miyabi Fujiwara ***Hagoromo Princess Coord ***Peony Pattern Modern Coord ***Sapphire Virgo Coord ***ToQ 0gou Coord ***Purple Parade Coord **Matsuri Hasegawa ***Dream Carriage Coord ***Tropical Basket Coord ***Emerald Taurus Coord ***ToQ 8gou Coord ***Lollipop Taurus Coord **Rin Kurosawa ***Dancing Night Coord ***Soul Marionette Coord ***Garnet Capricorn Coord ***ToQ 5gou Coord ***Pepper Gold Coord ***Navy Parade Coord **Madoka Amahane ***Sweet Sky Coord ***Angel Alice Coord ***Amethyst Aquarius Coord ***ToQ 6gou Coord ***Vanilla Gold Coord ***Pastel Parade Coord **Arisa Mizukoshi ***Pony Land Coord ***Turquoise Sagittarius Coord **Reika Yūki ***Gospel Coord ***Aquamarine Pisces Coord **Mimi Watanuki ***Classical Waltz Coord ***Topaz Scorpio Coord **Kokone Kurisu ***Candy House Coord ***Attractive Pilot Coord ***Pink Pirouette Coord ***ToQ 7gou Coord ***Colorful Parade Coord **Anna Kodama ***Flower Pirouette Coord **Rina Tokowa ***Clear Glass Coord **Kiriko Sōma ***Plum Parade Coord **Aya Hirasaka ***DekaPink Coord **Miu Hanazuki ***DekaYellow Coord **Mizuki Kanzaki ***Summer Night Moon Coord ***Mysterious Virgo Coord ***Red Star Coord **Mikuru Natsuki ***Summer Night Miracle Coord ***Resort Cancer Coord PreCards *'PreCards Used' **Cure Lovely ***Cure Lovely ***Cherry Flamenco ***Lollipop Hip-Hop **Cure Princess ***Cure Princess ***Sherbet Ballet ***Macadamia Hula Dance **Cure Honey ***Cure Honey ***Popcorn Cheer ***Coconut Samba **Cure Fortune ***Teacher ***Cure Fortune ***Anmitsu Komachi ***Pine Arabian *'Form Changes' **Cure Lovely ***Cherry Flamenco ***Lollipop Hip-Hop **Cure Princess ***Sherbet Ballet ***Macadamia Hula Dance **Cure Honey ***Popcorn Cheer ***Coconut Samba **Cure Fortune ***Anmitsu Komachi ***Pine Arabian Shift Cars & Signal Bikes *Kamen Rider Drive and Kamen Rider Proto-Drive can use their Shift Cars to either transform into different Type forms or switch out his current Type's tire with a different one for a special ability. **Type Change - Shift Speed, Shift Speed. Prototype, Shift Wild, Shift Technic, Shift Formula, Shift Tridoron, Shift Get Wild, Shift Ultra Technic, Shift Super Dead Heat, Shift Dash Formula, Shift Ultra Fruits, Shift Fresh Fruits, Shift Speed Wild Technic, Shift Special, Shift Super Special, Shift Over, Shift Next, Shift Get Next, Shift Over Tridoron, Shift Tridoron Prototype, Shift Over Tridoron Prototype, Shift Highheat, Shift Crosser **Tire Change - People Saver (Justice Hunter+Mad Doctor+Fire Braver), Attack 1.2.3 (Max Flare+Funky Spike+Midnight Shadow), Kouji Genbar (Rumble Dump+Spin Mixer+Rolling Gravity), American Dream (Dream Vegas+Dimension Cab+Amazing Circus), Weather Report (Burning Solar+Road Winter+Colorful Commercial), Tough Guy (Massive Monster+Hooking Wrecker+Deco Traveller) and Grand Prix (Mantarn F01+Jacky F02+Sparner F03) *Type Changes **Type Speed, Type Speed Prototype, Type Technic, Type Formula, Type Tridoron, Type Get Wild, Type Ultra Technic, Type Super Dead Heat, Type Dash Formula, Type Ultra Fruits, Type Fresh. Fruits, Type Special, Type Super Special, Type Over, Type Next, Type Get Next, Type Tridoron Prototype, Type Over Tridoron Prototype, Type Highheat *Kamen Rider Mach, Kamen Rider Chaser and. Kamen. Rider Proto-Mach can use their Signal Bikes to either transform into different forms or change the Kourin Signal on his right shoulder to give him a special ability, the latter of which can also be applied with Drive's Shift Cars. **Form Change - Signal Mach, Shift Dead Heat, Shift Super Dead Heat, Signal Rider 1, Signal Kuuga, Signal Agito, Signal Ryuki, Signal Faiz, Signal Blade, Signal Hibiki, Signal Kabuto, Signal Den-O, Shift Kiva, Signal Decade, Signal Double, Signal OOO, Signal Fourze, Signal Wizard, Signal Gaim, Signal Overheat, Signal Tomahawk, Signal Proto-Zero, Signal Macher **Form Change - Signal Chaser, Tsubusu (Rolling Gravity), Shift Dead Heat, Shift Super Dead Heat, Signal Rider 1, Signal Kuuga, Signal Agito, Signal Ryuki, Signal Faiz, Signal Blade, Signal Hibiki, Signal Kabuto, Signal Den-O, Shift Kiva, Signal Decade, Signal Double, Signal OOO, Signal Fourze, Signal Wizard, Signal Gaim, Signal Overheat, Signal Proto-Zero, Signal Shinagami *Form Changes **Mach, Deadheat Mach, Super Deadheat Mach, Overheat Mach, Rider 1 Mach, Kuuga Mach, Agito Mach, Ryuki Mach, Faiz Mach, Blade Mach, Hibiki Mach, Kabuto Mach, Den-O Mach, Kiva Mach, Decade Mach, Double Mach, OOO Mach, Fourze Mach, Wizard Mach, Gaim Mach, Mach Macher **Chaser, Tsubusu Chaser, Deadheat Chaser, Super Deadheat Chaser, Rider 1 Chaser, Kuuga Chaser, Agito Chaser, Ryuki Chaser, Faiz Chaser, Blade Chaser, Hibiki Chaser, Kabuto Chaser, Den-O Chaser, Kiva Chaser, Decade Chaser, Double Chaser, OOO Chaser, Fourze Chaser, Wizard Chaser, Gaim Chaser, Chaser Tomahawk, Chaser Proto-Zero, Chaser Shinagami **Proto-Mach, Deadheat Proto-Mach, Supet Deadheat Proto-Mach Lockseeds *'Locks Used:' **Kamen Rider Gaim ***Orange ***Black RX ***Kabuto ***Fresh Orange ***Pine ***Fresh Pine ***Ichigo ***Fresh Ichigo ***Pineberry ***Matsubokkuri ***Tangerine ***Rider 1 ***ZO ***OOO ***Jimber Orange ***Jimber Ichigo ***Jimber Tangerine ***Drive **Kamen Rider Gaim Shin ***Orange Energy ***Ichigo Energy ***Tangerine Energy ***Dragon Fruits Energy **Kamen Rider Baron ***Banana ***Fresh Banana ***Mango ***Fresh Mango ***Forbidden Ringo ***Lemon Energy ***Dragon Fruits Energy ***Rider 2 ***J ***Fourze ***Jimber Banana ***Jimber Mango ***Mach **Kamen Rider Baron Shin ***Banana Energy ***Mango Energy ***Dragon Fruits Energy **Kamen Rider Ryugen ***Budou ***Fresh Budou ***Kiwi ***Fresh Kiwi ***Rasberry ***Cranberry ***Blueberry ***Papaya ***V3 ***Kuuga ***Wizard ***Jimber Budou ***Jimber Rasberry ***Jimber Blueberry ***Chaser **Kamen Rider Ryugen Shin ***Budou Energy ***Rasberry Energy ***Blueberry Energy ***Dragon Fruits Energy **Kamen Rider Zangetsu ***Melon ***Fresh Melon ***Watermelon ***Cantalope ***Horned Melon ***Forbidden Ringo ***Riderman ***Agito ***Drive ***Jimber Melon ***Lupin **Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin ***Melon Energy ***Decade ***Dragon Fruits Energy **Kamen Rider Gridon ***Donguri ***Goseiger ***Fresh Donguri ***X ***Ryuki ***Joker ***Jimber Donguri **Kamen Rider Gridon Shin ***Donguri Energy ***Dragon Fruits Energy **Kamen Rider Kurokage ***Matsubokkuri ***Fresh Matsubokkuri ***Amazon ***Faiz ***Skull ***Jimber Matsubokkuri **Kamen Rider Kurokage Shin ***Matsubokkuri Energy ***Dragon Fruits Energy **Kamen Rider Bravo ***Durian ***Fresh Durian ***Soursop ***Jackfruit ***Stronger ***Blade ***Meteor ***Jimber Durian **Kamen Rider Bravo Shin ***Durian Energy **Kamen Rider Duke ***Lemon Energy ***Fresh Lemon Energy ***Lime Energy ***Dragon Fruits Energy **Kamen Rider Sigurd ***Cherry Energy ***Jabuticaba Energy ***Dragon Fruits Energy **Kamen Rider Marika ***Peach Energy ***Lemon Energy ***Dragon Fruits Energy **Kamen Rider Knuckle ***Kurumi ***Maron ***Coconut ***Skyrider ***Hibki ***Beast ***Jimber Kurumi ***Jimber Maron **Kamen Rider Knuckle Shin ***Kurumi Energy ***Maron Energy ***Coconut Energy ***Dragon Fruits Energy **Kamen Rider Kamuro ***Silver ***Super-1 ***Kabuto **Kamen Rider Fifteen ***Fifteen ***ZX ***Den-O **Kamen Rider Mars ***Golden ***Black ***Kiva **Kamen Rider Jam ***Dark Ringo ***Black RX ***Decade **Kamen Rider Idun ***Forbidden Ringo ***Shin ***Double **Kamen Rider Tyrant ***Dragon Energy **Kamen Rider Mars Shin ***Golden Energy **Kamen Rider Kamuro Shin ***Silver Energy **Kamen Rider Idun Shin ***Ringo Energy **Kamen Rider Jam Shin ***Dark Ringo Energy **Kamen Rider Wantou ***Maron Energy *'Arms Change:' **Kamen Rider Gaim ***Orange Arms ***Black RX Arms ***Kabuto Arms ***Fresh Orange Arms ***Pine Arms ***Fresh Pine Arms ***Ichigo Arms ***Fresh Ichigo Arms ***Pineberry Arms ***Tangerine Arms ***Matsubokkuri Arms ***Rider 1 Arms ***ZO Arms ***OOO Arms ***Jimber Orange Arms ***Jimber Ichigo Arms ***Jimber Tangerine Arms ***Drive Arms **Kamen Rider Gaim Shin ***Orange Energy Arms ***Ichigo Energy Arms ***Tangerine Energy Arms ***Dragon Energy Arms **Kamen Rider Baron ***Banana Arms ***Fresh Banana Arms ***Mango Arms ***Fresh Mango Arms ***Forbidden Ringo Arms ***Lemon Energy Arms ***Dragon Energy Arms ***Rider 2 Arms ***J Arms ***Fourze Arms ***Jimber Banana Arms ***Jimber Mango Arms ***Mach Arms **Kamen Rider Baron Shin ***Banana Energy Arms ***Mango Energy Arms ***Dragon Energy Arms **Kamen Rider Ryugen ***Budou Arms ***Fresh Budou Arms ***Kiwi Arms ***Fresh Kiwi Arms ***Rasberry Arms ***Cranberry Arms ***Blueberry Arms ***Papaya Arms ***V3 Arms ***Kuuga Arms ***Wizard Arms ***Jimber Budou Arms ***Jimber Rasberry Arms ***Jimber Blueberry Arms ***Chaser Arms **Kamen Rider Ryugen Shin ***Budou Energy Arms ***Rasberry Energy Arms ***Blueberry Energy Arms ***Dragon Energy Arms **Kamen Rider Zangetsu ***Melon Arms ***Fresh Melon Arms ***Watermelon Arms ***Cantalope Arms ***Horned Melon Arms ***Forbidden Ringo Arms ***Riderman Arms ***Agito Arms ***Drive Arms ***Jimber Melon Arms **Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin ***Melon Energy Arms ***Decade Arms ***Dragon Energy Arms **Kamen Rider Gridon ***Donguri Arms ***Goseiger Arms ***Fresh Donguri Arms ***X Arms ***Ryuki Arms ***Joker Arms ***Jimber Donguri Arms **Kamen Rider Gridon Shin ***Donguri Energy Arms ***Dragon Energy Arms **Kamen Rider Kurokage ***Matsubokkuri Arms ***Fresh Matsubokkuri Arms ***Amazon Arms ***Faiz Arms ***Skull Arms ***Jimber Matsubokkuri Arms **Kamen Rider Kurokage Shin ***Matsubokkuri Energy **Kamen Rider Bravo ***Durian Arms ***Fresh Durian Arms ***Soursop Arms ***Jackfruit Arms ***Stronger Arms ***Blade Arms ***Meteor Arms ***Jimber Durian Arms **Kamen Rider Bravo Shin ***Durian Energy Arms ***Dragon Energy Arms **Kamen Rider Duke ***Lemon Energy Arms ***Fresh Lemon Energy Arms ***Lime Energy Arms ***Dragon Energy Arms **Kamen Rider Sigurd ***Cherry Energy Arms ***Jabuticaba Energy Arms ***Dragon Energy Arms **Kamen Rider Marika ***Peach Energy Arms ***Lemon Energy Arms ***Dragon Energy Arms **Kamen Rider Knuckle ***Kurumi Arms ***Maron Arms ***Coconut Arms ***Skyrider Arms ***Hibki Arms ***Beast Arms ***Jimber Maron Arms ***Jimber Kurumi Arms **Kamen Rider Knuckle Shin ***Kurumi Energy Arms ***Maron Energy Arms ***Coconut Energy Arms ***Dragon Energy Arms **Kamen Rider Kamuro ***Silver Arms ***Super-1 Arms ***Kabuto Arms **Kamen Rider Fifteen ***Fifteen Arms ***ZX Arms ***Den-O Arms **Kamen Rider Mars ***Golden Arms ***Black Arms ***Kiva Arms **Kamen Rider Jam ***Darkness Arms ***Black RX Arms ***Decade Arms **Kamen Rider Idun ***Forbidden Ringo Arms ***Shin Arms ***Double Arms **Kamen Rider Tyrant ***Dragon Energy Arms **Kamen Rider Mars Shin ***Golden Energy Arms **Kamen Rider Kamuro Shin ***Silver Energy Arms **Kamen Rider Idun Shin ***Ringo Energy Arms **Kamen Rider Jam Shin ***Darkness Energy Arms **Kamen Rider Wantou ***Maron Energy Arms Ghost Eyecons *'Eyecon Used:' **Ghost ***Ore, Edison **Specter ***Specter, Tutankkhamun **Necrom ***Necrom, Billy the Kid *'Damashii Used:' **Ghost ***Ore Damashii, Edison Damashii **Specter ***Specter Damashii, Tutankhamun Damashii **Necrom ***Necrom Damashii, Billy the Kid Damashii Rider Cards *'Rider Cards Used:' **Kamen Ride (Drive): Decade, Double, OOO, Fourze, Wizard, Gaim, Drive, Rider 1, Rider 2, V3, Rider,an, X, Amazon, Stronger, Skyrider, Super-1, ZX, Black, Black RX, Shin, ZO, J **Final Form Ride: Strong Zector, All Rider, Kamen Rider W **Attack Ride (Decade): Reflecloud **Attack Ride (Blade): Refleclear **Attack Ride (Ryuki): Reflequartz Vent **Form Ride: Den-O Rod Form, Den-O Ax Form, Den-O Gun Form, Den-O Wing Form **Final Attack Ride (Decade): Decade, Double, OOO, Fourze, Wizard, Gaim, Drive, Rider 1, Rider 2, V3, Riderman, X, Amazon, Stronger, Skyrider, Super-1, ZX, Black RX, Shin, ZO, J *'Form:' **Decade, Decade Den-O, Decade Double, Decade OOO, Decade, Fourze, Decade Wizard, Decade Gaim, Decade Drive, Decade Rider 1, Decade Rider 2, Decade V3, Decade Riderman, Decade X, Dec de Amazon, Decade Stronger, Decade Skyrider, Decade Super-1, Decade ZX, Decade Black, Decade Black RX, Decade Shin, Decade ZO, Decade J *Kamen Rider Diend **Kamen Ride: Diend, G4, Ouja, Ryuga, Kaixa, Orga, Glaive, Kabuki, Caucasus, Arc, Skull, Ichigou, Nigou, V3, Riderman, X, Amazon, Stronger, Skyrider, Super-1, ZX, Black, Black RX, Shin, ZO, J, Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Den-O, Kiva, Double, OOO, Fourze, Wizard, Gaim, Drive **Attack Ride: Blast, Gigant, Side Basshar **Final Form Ride: Strong Zector, All Rider, Kamen Rider W **Final Attack Ride: Diend, Amazon, Stronger, Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva, Double, OOO, Fourze, Wizard, Gaim, Wizard *Kamen Rider Hatsuka ** TBA Core Medals and Combos *'Core Medals Used:' **Head - Taka, Kuwagata, Lion, Sai, Sachi, Ptera, Ptera, Cobra, Super Taka, 1, Riderman, Stronger, ZX, Shin, Kuuga, Faiz, Kabuto, Decade, Same, Sasori, Rabbit **Arms - Tora, Kamakiri, Tora, Gorilla, Kujaku, Unagi, Tricera, Kame, Imagin, Super Tora, 2, X, Skyrider, Black, ZO, Agito, Blade, Den-O, Double, Kujira, Kani, Panda **Legs - Batta, Cheetah, Zou, Condor, Tako, Tyranno, Wani, Shocker, Super Batta, V3, Amazon, Super-1, Black RX, J, Ryuki, Hibki, Kiva, Ookamiuo, Ebi, Cat *'Combo Used:' **Tatoba, Gatakiriba, Latorartar, Sagohzo, Tajadol, Shauta, Putotyra, Burakawani, Sakanibi, UsaPanNeko, Super Tatoba, Super PaJaShii ***Tatoba Combo, Gatakiriba Combo, Latorartar Combo, Sagohzo Combo, Tajadol Combo, Shauta Combo, Putotyra Combo, Burakawani Combo, Tamashii Combo, Sakanibi Combo, UsaPanNeko Combo, Super Tatoba Combo, Super PuJaShii Combo **Sakuka **Sakanibi Gaia Memories * Memory Used **Kamen Rider W ***Soul: Cyclone, Heat, Luna, Joker, Brave, Xtreme ***Body: Joker, Metal, Trigger, Fang, Infinity, Xtreme **Other Kamen Riders ***Bird (Kino Kurihayashi) ***Bomb (Mitsuru Nagahama) ***Booster (Haru Yotsuba) ***Cyclone (Noel Otoshiro) ***Dummy (Manabu Ōzora) ***Eternal (Asahi Azuma) ***Fang (Tomoyo Shirosawa) ***Gene (Mihiro Takagi) ***Heat (Queen) ***IceAge (Rina Tokowa) ***Joker (Raichi Hoshimiya) ***Key (Arisa Umeda) ***Luna (Aoi Katsuragi) ***Memory (Mister S) ***Metal (Akiko Narumi) ***Money (Miki Koike) ***Nasca (Aki Tachiishi) ***Ocean (Anna Kodama) ***Puppeteer (Akane Mimori) ***Queen (Nagisa Tsutsumi) ***Rocket (Tomu Miyazaki) ***Skull (Naoto Suzukawa) ***Trial (Koharu Ōzora) ***Trigger (Elizabeth) ***Unicorn (Rin Oikawa) ***Violence (Miaski Hirayama) ***Weather (Saki Hashiba) ***Xtreme (Mina) ***Yesterday (Yuna Nakayama) ***Zone (Miwa Satsuki) **'Half Changes' ***CycloneJoker, HeatMetal, LunaTrigger, FangJoker, BraveInfinity, CycloneJokerXtreme, BraveInfinityXtreme Astroswitches *'Switches used:' **Kamen Rider Fourze ***Circle: Rocket, Elek, Fire, N Magnet, Cosmic, Rocket Super-1, Riderman, Stronger, ZX, Black RX, Ryuki, Den-O, Clamp, Mic, Cement, Umbrella, Airlock, Oxygen, Gamma, Putter, Mirror, Baton, Plasma. Whip, Tape, Magnify, Dynamic, Catcher, Remote, Chisel. Eclipse, Tweezer, Opener, Shackle, Syringe, Adapter ***Cross: 1, X, Skyrider, Kuuga, Faiz, Blade, Vaccum, Booster, Signal, Rewind, Barricade, Repel, Catapult, Trailer, Skate, Stove, Planter, Mower, Adapter ***Triangle: Drill, Drill Super-3, V3, Black, Agito, Kabuto, Kiva, Decade, Harpoon, Jack, Phase, Flare, Dozer, Suction, Hypno, Scrubber, Roller, Pick, Top, Jetski, Adapter ***Square: S Magnet, 2, Amazon, Super-1, Hibiki, Double, OOO, Umbrella, Key, Putter, Decoy, Alarm, Lullaby, Weld, Highlighter, Mailbox, Adapter **'States Used:' ***Base States, Rocket States, Drill States, Elek States, Fire States, Magnet States, Drill States, Super Rocket Drill States, Cosmic States, Gravity States, Gamma States, Plasma States, Dynamic States, Eclipse States, Adapter States, Rocket Drill Fusion States **Kamen Rider Meteor ***Meteor, Meteor Storm *'Forms': **Kamen Rider Fourze ***Base States, Rocket States, Elek States, Fire States, Magnet States, Drill States, Super Rocket Drill States, Cosmic States, Gravity States, Gamma States, Plasma States, Dynamic States, Eclipse States, Adapter States, Storm Galaxy States **Kamen Rider Meteor ***Meteor, Meteor Storm, Meteor Flare, Meteor Galaxy Wizard Rings *'Rings Used' **Kamen Rider Wizard ***Transformation: Flame, Infinity Dragon ***Magic: Driver On, Big, 1, 2, V3, Riderman, X, Amazon, Stronger, Skyrider, Super-1, ZX, Black, Black RX, Shin, ZO, J, Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva, Decade, Double, OOO, Fourze, Gaim, Drive, Ryuga, Kaixa, Garren, Chalice, Todoroki, Gattack, KickHopper, PunchHopper, Dark Kabuto, New Den-O, Dark. Kiva, Diend, Skull, Accel, Eternal, Birth, Meteor, Nadeshiko, Miracle, Super Sentai *'Style Used' **Flame Style, Infinity Beast Dragon, Infinity Element Dragon **Kamen Rider Beast ***Transformation - Beast ***Magic - Falco, Buffa, Hyper, Chimera Other Form Changes *J: Jumbo Formation * Agito: Trinity Form *Zolda: Survive Form *Faiz: Axel Form, Blaster Form * Kabuto: Masked Form, Rider Form * Den-O: Sword, Rod, Ax, Gun, Wing, Super Liner, Hyper Liner, Super Climax, Hyper Climax *Zeronos: Altair, Vega, Zero, Zero Vega *Zeronos Zero: Zero *R1: Max *Fire-1: X Gokai Changes Gokai Changes are rarely used in this movie. *Gokai Red: NinjaRed, Red1, Akaranger, DenjiRed, RyuuRanger, Gosei Red, Kamen Rider OOO Tajadol Combo, DraftRedder, Red Buster, Kyoryu Red, ToQ 1gou, AkaNinger, AkaRed, Kamen Rider Skull, Kamen Rider Wizard Flame Style, Sharivan, Metalder, Abare Max, DekaRed Swat Mode, Legend MagiRed, Super GekiRed, Hyper Go-On Red, Super Shinken Red, Super Gosei Red, Kyoryu Red Carnival *Gokai Blue: Battle France, TenmaRanger, DekaMaster, Gosei Blue, Kamen Rider OOO Shauta Combo, Blue Beet, Blue Buster, Kyoryu Blue, ToQ 2gou, AoNinger, Kamen Rider Joker, Shaider *Gokai Yellow: Big One, KirinRanger, DekaSwan, Gosei Yellow, Kamen Rider OOO Latorartar Combo, B-Fighter Kabuto, Yellow Buster, Kyoryu Black, ToQ 3gou, KiNinger *Gokai Green: DenjiGreen, Goggle Black, ShishiRanger, Gosei Black, Kamen Rider OOO Gatakiriba Combo, Jiraya, Beet Buster, Kyoryu Green, ToQ 4gou, ShiroNinger, *Gokai Pink: White Swan, HououRanger, Go-On Silver, Gosei Pink, Kamen Rider OOO Putotyra Combo, Janperson, Green Buster, Kyoryu Pink, ToQ 5gou, MomoNinger *Gokai Silver: DragonRanger, KibaRanger, Go-On Gold, Kamen Rider OOO Sagohzo Combo, Jiban, Gosei Knight, Stag Buster, Kyoryu Gold, Gold Mode, ToQ 6gou, Kamen Rider Fourze Base States, Gavan *Gokai Christmas: Kamen Rider OOO Tatoba Gosei Cards *Gosei Red - Reflecloud *Gosei Pink - Reflecloud *Gosei Black - Refleclear *Gosei Yellow - Refleclear *Gosei Blue - Reflequartz *Gosei Green - Reflequartz *Gosei Knight - Kamen Rider OOO Burakawani Combo Change, Refleattack Zyudenchi *Kyoryu Red - Gabutyra + Gabutyra (Armed On), Goranger, Liveman, GoGo V, Gokaiger, Kyoryuger, Gabutyra + Gabutyra (Zyuden Brave Finish) *Kyoryu Black - Parasagun + Parasagun (Armed On), JAKQ, Turboranger, Timeranger, Go-Busters, Parasagun + Parasagun (Zyuden Brave Finish) *Kyoryu Blue - Stegotchi + Stegotchi (Armed On), Battle Fever J, Fiveman, Gaoranger, ToQger, Stegotchi + Stegotchi (Zyuden Brave Finish) *Kyoryu Green - Zakutor + Zakutor (Armed On), Denjiman, Jetman, Hurricanger, Ninninger, Zakutor + Zakutor (Zyuden Brave Finish) *Kyoryu Pink - Dricera + Dricera (Armed On), Sun Vulcan, Zyuranger, Abaranger, Dricera + Dricera (Zyuden Brave Finish) *Kyoryu Gold - Pteragordon + Pteragordon (Armed On), Goggle V, Dairanger, Dekaranger *Kyoryu Cyan - Ankydon, Dynaman, Kakuranger, Magiranger, Ankydon + Ankydon (Zyuden Brave Finish) *Kyoryu Gray - Bunpachy, Bioman, Ohranger, Boukenger, Bunpachy + Banpachy (Zyuden Brave Finish) *Kyoryu Violet - Plezuon + Plezuon (Armed On), Changeman, Carranger, Gekiranger, Go-Onger, Plezuon + Plezuon (Zyuden Brave Finish) *Kyoryu Silver - Bragigas, Flashman, Megaranger, Shinkenger, Bragigas + Bragigas (Zyuden Brave Finish) *Kyoryu Navy - Tobaspino, Maskman, Gingaman, Goseiger, Tobaspino + Tobaspino (Zyuden Brave Finish) Transfer Changes *ToQ 0gou - Hyper, Rainbow *ToQ 1gou - Blue, Yellow, Green, Pink, Orange, Violet, Purple, Silver, Hyper, Rainbow *ToQ 2gou - Red, Yellow, Green, Pink, Orange, Violet, Purple, Silver, Hyper, Rainbow *ToQ 3gou - Red, Blue, Green, Pink, Orange, Violet, Silver, Purple, Hyper, Rainbow *ToQ 4gou - Red, Blue, Yellow, Pink, Orange, Violet, Silver, Purple, Hyper, Rainbow *ToQ 5gou - Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, Orange, Violet, Silver, Purple, Hyper, Rainbow *ToQ 6gou - Hyper, Rainbow *ToQ 7gou - Hyper, Rainbow *ToQ 8gou - Hyper, Rainbow *ToQ 0gou - Hyper, Rainbow *ToQ 9gou - Hyper, Rainbow *ToQ 10gou - Hyper, Rainbow *ToQ 11gou - Hyper, Rainbow *ToQ 12gou - Hyper, Rainbow Nin Shuriken *The Ninningers can use their Nin Shuriken to perform Shuriken Ninja Art Techniques, which includes transforming, summoning their Otomo Nin, and activating special abilities. **AkaNinger - AkaNinger (Ninja Flash), Goranger, JAKQ, Battle Fever J, Denziman, Sun Vulcan, GoggleV, Dynaman, Bioman, Changeman, Flashman, Maskman, Liveman, Turboranger, Fiveman, Jetman, Zyuranger, Dairanger, Kakuranger, Ohranger, Carranger, Megaranger, Gingaman, GoGoV, Timeranger, Gaoranger. Hurricanger, Abaranger, Dekaranger, Magiranger, Boukenger, Gekiranger, Go-Onger, Shinkenger, Goseiger, Gokaiger, Go-Busters, Kyoryuger, ToQger **AoNinger - AoNinger (Ninja Flash) **KiNinger - KiNinger (Ninja Flash) **ShiroNinger - ShiroNinger (Ninja Flash) **MomoNinger - MomoNinger (Ninja Flash) **StarNinger - StarNinger (Ninja Flash) **Whirlwind AkaNinger - AkaNinger (Ninja Flash) **Elder AkaNinger - AkaNinger (Ninja Flash) Link Cube Linkle Stones *Dia (Diamond Eternal) Teams Kamen Rider *Kamen Rider Ichigou *Kamen Rider Nigou *Kamen Rider V3 *Riderman *Kamen Rider X *Kamen Rider Amazon *Kamen Rider Stronger *Electro-Wave Human-Tackle *Skyrider *Kamen Rider Super-1 *Kamen Rider ZX *Kamen Rider Black *Kamen Rider Black RX *Kamen Rider Shin *Kamen Rider ZO *Kamen Rider J *Kamen Rider Kuuga *Kamen Rider Agito *Kamen Rider Ryuki *Kamen Rider 555 *Kamen Rider Blade *Kamen Rider Hibiki *Kamen Rider Kabuto *Kamen Rider Kiva *Kamen Rider Den-O *Kamen Rider Decade *Kamen Rider W *Kamen Rider OOO *Kamen Rider Fourze *Kamen Rider Wizard *Kamen Rider Gaim *Kamen Rider Drive Super Sentai *Himitsu Sentai Gorenger *J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai *Battle Fever J *Denshi Sentai Denziman *Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan *Dai Sentai Goggle V *Kagaku Sentai Dynaman *Choudenshi Bioman *Dengeki Sentai Changeman *Choushinsei Flashman *Hikari Sentai Maskman *Choujuu Sentai Liveman *Kousoku Sentai Turboranger *Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman *Choujin Sentai Jetman *Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger *Gosei Sentai Dairanger *Ninja Sentai Kakuranger *Choriki Sentai Ohranger *Gekisou Sentai Carranger *Denji Sentai Megaranger *Seijuu Sentai Gingaman *Kyuukyuu Sentai GoGoV *Mirai Sentai Timeranger *Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger *Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger *Bakuryu Sentai Abaranger *Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger *Mahou Sentai Magiranger *GoGo Sentai Boukenger *Juken Sentai Gekiranger *Engine Sentai Go-Onger *Samurai Sentai Shinkenger *Tensou Sentai Goseiger *Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger *Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters *Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger *Ressha Sentai ToQger *Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Metal Heroes *Space Sheriff Gavan *Space Sheriff Sharivan *Space Shieriff Shaider *Kyojuu Tokusou Juspion *Jikuu Senshi Spielban *Choujinki Metalder *Sekai Ninja Sen Jiraiya *The Mobile Cop Jiban *Special Rescue Police Winspector *ToQ Shirei Solbrain *Tokusou Exceedraft *Tokusou Robo Janperson *Blue SWAT *Juukou B-Fighter *B-Fighter Kabuto *B-Robo Kabutack *Tetsuwan Tantei Robotack Pretty Cure *Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart *Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star *Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! *Fresh Pretty Cure! *Heartcatch Pretty Cure! *Suite Pretty Cure *Smile Pretty Cure! *Doki Doki! Pretty Cure *Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! *Go! Princess Pretty Cure Takara Tomy Heroes *Madan Senki Ryukendo *Tomica Hero: Rescue Force *Tomica Hero: Rescue Fire Others *Ninja Captor *Inazuman *Bishoujo Kamen Poitrine *Jinzou Ningen Kikaider *Kikaider 01 *Kaiketsu Zubat *Aikatsu! *PriPara Chouseishin *Chouseishin Gransazers *Genseishin Justirisers *Chousei Kantai Sazer-X Theme songs *Kimi o Tsurete Iku (Opening) *W-B-X ~W-Boiled-Extreme~ (insert) *Tensou Sentai Goseiger (insert) *Busters Ready Go! (insert) *GoGo Sentai Boukenger (insert) *Life is SHOW TIME (insert) *Life Goes On (insert) *Genseishin Justirisers (insert) *Chousei Kantai Sazer-X (insert) *Kiss of the Alice Blue (insert) *Dragon Road 2014 (Tristar ver.) (insert) *Lovely Party Collection (STARS! ver.) (insert) *Anything Goes! (Soleil ver.) (insert) *Journey Through the Decade (Yuu ver.) (insert) *Busters Ready Go! (Matsuri ver.) (insert) *Switch On! (Sweet & Soft☆Nadeshiko vers.) (insert) *Shooting Star (THUNDERBOLT ver.) (insert) *Good bye little moon (Ichigo and Akari ver.) (insert) *YOUR SONG (Vanilla Chili Pepper, Nao and Chase ver) (insert) *Ressha Sentai ToQger (Kyoryugers, ToQ 1gou-7gou, DanDiva, Jalapeño and Skips ver.) (insert) *Just Live More (Kamen Rider Wizard, Kamen Rider Mage (Orange, Blue and Green), Kamen Rider Beast, Kamen Rider Gaim, Kamen Rider Baron, Kamen Rider Ryugen, Kamen Rider Zangetsu, Masquerade and Soleil Ver.) (insert) *Chase! Gavan (Gavan and Gavan Type-G Ver.) (insert) *Climax Jump the Final (Shampoo & Rinse ver.) (insert) *Hurricanger Sanjou! (Passionate Jalapeño ver.) (insert) *Alive A life (Dancing Diva ver.) (insert) *Jumon Kourin ~ Magical Force (Skips♪ Ver.) (insert) *Kyuukyuu Sentai GoGoFive (Mimi♪Rala Ver.) (insert) *Kagayaki (Sweet & Soft☆Nadeshiko/THUNDERBOLTϟ ver.) (insert) *Space Sheriff NEXT GENERATION (Gavan Type-G, New Sharivan, New Shaider and Cool Angels Ver.) (insert) *SURPRISE-DRIVE (Kamen Rider Drive, Kamen Rider Mach, Kamen Rider Proto-Drive, Kamen Rider Chaser, Dancing Diva, Passionate Jalapeño and Skips♪ Ver.) (insert) *Saa Ike! Ninninger! (Ninningers, Sweet & Soft☆Nadeshiko, THUNDERBOLTϟ and Shampoo & Rinse ver.) (insert) *Hoshi wo Mamoru Mono (insert) *Boukensha ON THE ROAD (insert) *Kizuna ~ Go-Busters! (Go-Busters, Kamen Rider Fourze, Kamen Rider Meteor, Smile Precures, Gavan Type-G, New Sharivan, New Shaider and Cool Angels ver.) (insert) *Genseishin Justirisers (More Than True ver.) (insert) *SHINING LINE (feat. ZODIAC) (insert) *Gotcha☆Ginmaku ~Goseiger vs. Shinkenger~ (ZODIAC ver.) (insert) *KIRA☆Power (feat. ZODIAC) (insert) *Your 100% Life (Rumi/Ayane/Yuna ver.) (insert) *Life Goes On (ZODIAC ver.) (insert) *HEART GOES ON (ZODIAC ver.) (insert) *Climax Jump (Miyabi, Yuu & Kokone ver.) (insert) *Ride the Wind (ZODIAC ver.) (insert) *Color (THUNDERBOLTϟ ver.) (insert) *Gotcha☆Goseiger (Passionate Jalapeño, Sweet & Soft☆Nadeshiko and WM ver.) (insert) *Boost Up! Beet Buster (Ran/Sora ver.) (insert) *Alteration (DanDiva/Jalapeño/Skips ver.) (insert) *Kizuna ~ Go-Busters! (Ninningers, Kamen Rider Drive, Kamen Rider Mach, Kamen Rider Proto-Drive, Kamen Rider Chaser, Go! Princess Precures and ZODIAC ver.) (insert) *Shirokuji Muchuu Shinkenger (Miyabi, Yuu & Kokone ver.) (insert) *Engine Winning Run -Type Formula- (Akari and Sumire ver.) (insert) *Gotcha☆Goseiger (Cool Angels, Soleil and Otome ver.) (insert) *Itazura Taiyou (DanDiva/Jalapeño/Skips ver.) (insert) *Color (Rin/Madoka ver.) (insert) *Dino Soul (Luminas ver.) (insert) *Climax Jump (Cool Angels and Hikari ver.) (insert) *W (Luminas, Vanilla Chilli Pepper and Go! Princess Pretty Cure ver.) (insert) *Hirari/Hitori/Kirari (insert) *Engine Winning Run -Type Formula- (DanDiva/Jalapeño/Skips, Miyabi, Yuu and Kokone ver.) (insert) *Break the Chain (Soleil, Otome, Yurika, Sakura and Kaede ver.) (insert) *Make it! (feat. AIKATSU☆STARS!) (insert) *Let's Superhero! (Ninningers, Kamen Rider Drive, Kamen Rider Mach, Kamen Rider Proto Drive, Kamen Rider Chaser, Go! Princess Precures and ZODIAC ver.) (insert) *Warau ga Kachi! de GO! (Matsuri ver.) (insert) *Spinning Wheel (insert) *Let's Aikatsu! (Aikatsu All Stars Ver.) (insert) *Ranbu Escalation (insert) *Break up! (DanDiva/Jalapeño/Skips ver.) (insert) *Spinning Wheel (Keihanshin Three ver.) (insert) *Gotcha☆Goseiger TYPE 2 REMIX (Luminas and Vanilla Chili Pepper ver.) (insert) *Climax Jump (Soleil, Otome, Yurika, Sakura and Kaede ver.) (insert) *Morphin'! Movin'! Buster Ship! (Keihanshin Three vers.) (insert) *Life is SHOW TIME (Vanilla Chili Pepper ver.) (insert) *Switch On! (Sweet & Soft☆Nadeshiko vers. feat. THUNDERBOLTϟ) (insert) *Vamola Kyoryuger (Aikatsu All Stars Ver.) (insert) *Minna de Carnival (Super Sentais, Kamen Riders, Metal Heroes, Tomica Heroes, Pretty Cures, Aikatsu All Stars and Chouseishin Ver.) (insert) *Super Sentai Hero Getter ~Now & Forever Ver.~ (Kyoryugers, ToQgers, Ninningers, Kamen Rider Wizard, Kamen Rider Gaim, Kamen Rider Drive, Pretty Cures and Aikatsu! Ver.) (insert) *Pretty Cure ~Forever Friends~ (Pretty Cures and Aikatsu! Ver.) (insert) *Alteration (Sweet & Soft☆Nadeshiko/THUNDERBOLTϟ/Shampoo & Rinse ver.) (insert) *Kokoro wa Tamago (Kyoryugers, Kamen Rider Wizard, Kamen Rider Beast, Kamen Rider Mage (Orange, Blue and Green), Doki! Doki! Pretty Cures and Aikatsu All Stars Ver.) (insert) *ONE WORLD (Naoto solo ver.) (insert) *Nobody's Perfect (Pretty Cures and Aikatsu All Stars Ver.) (insert) *Round ZERO~BLADE BRAVE (Kiriko Sōma ver.) (insert) *Girls in trouble! DEKARANGER (Aya/Miu ver.) (insert) *GoGo Sentai Boukenger (Chouseishin ver.) (insert) *NEXT LEVEL (Pretty Cures and Aikatsu Ver.) (insert) *Climax Jump (DanDiva/Jalapeño/Skips ver.) (insert) *TEPPEN STAR (Sweet & Soft☆Nadeshiko/THUNDERBOLTϟ ver.) (insert) *Chou Shinka! Kyoryu Beat (Aikatsu All Stars Ver.) (insert) *Jōnetsu ~We are Brothers~ (DokiDoki! Pretty Cures, Happiness Charge Pretty Cures, Kyoryugers, ToQgers, Kamen Rider Wizard, Kamen Rider Beast, Kamen Rider Gaim, Kamen Rider Baron, Kamen Rider Ryugen, Gavan Type-G, New Sharivan, New Shaider, Ichigo, Aoi, Ran, Otome and Cool Angels ver.) (insert) *Kokoro Hakabu (Reika, Mimi and Arisa ver.) (insert) *Byun Byun! ToQger (Miyabi, Yuu and Kokone ver.) (insert) *Rise Up Your Flag (DanDiva/Jalapeño/Skips ver.) (insert) *The Next Decade (Mimi♪Lala, Arisa and Reika Ver.) (insert) *Spinning Wheel (Shinnosuke/Haruka/Takaharu ver.) (insert) *Voyagers (DanDiva/Jalapeño/Skips ver.) (insert) *Shining Sky on The G String (Sweet & Soft☆Nadeshiko/THUNDERBOLTϟ/Mimi♪Lala/Arisa/Reika ver.) (insert) *Kizuna ~ Go-Busters! Gokai ni Arrange ver (Go-Busters, Gokaigers, Kamen Rider Fourze, Kamen Rider Meteor, Kamen Rider OOO, Kamen Rider Birth, Smile Precures, Suite Precures, Gavan Type-G, New Sharivan, New Shaider, Soleil, Otome and Cool Angels ver.) (insert) *HEART∞BREAKER (DanDiva/Jalapeño/Skips ver. feat. More Than True) (insert) *Exploded (Sweet & Soft☆Nadeshiko/THUNDERBOLTϟ/ Shampoo & Rinse ver.) (insert) *Cod-E ~E no Angō~ (Shion Kamiya ver.) (insert) *One wish, One day (Soleil/PowaPuri ver.) (insert) *Shinpai Honey ♥ Bunny (DanDiva/Jalapeño/Skips/Sweet & Soft☆Nadeshiko/Yuu Hattori vers.) (insert) *Blue Banana Moon (Tristar/Shampoo & Rinse/Matsuri Hasegawa ver.) (insert) *Pretty Cure Memory (Aikatsu All Stars Ver.) (insert) *Go Go Kikaider (Kamen Rider Gaim, Kamen Rider Drive, ToQ 1gou, AkaNinger, WM, 2wingS, Akari and Sumire ver.) (insert) *Cho Climax Jump (Aikatsu All Stars Ver.) (insert) *Nan ja Mon ja! Ninja Matsuri! (Aikatsu All Stars Ver.) (insert) *Jōchaku ~We are Brothers~ (ToQgers, Ninningers, Kamen Rider Gaim, Kamen Rider Baron, Kamen Rider Ryugen, Kamen Rider Zangetsu, Kamen Rider Bravo, Kamen Rider Gridon, Kamen Rider Knuckle, Kamen Rider Kurokage Shin, Kamen Rider Drive, Kamen Rider Mach, Kamen Rider Chaser, Kamen Rider Proto-Drive, Happiness Charge Pretty Cures, Gavan Type-G, New Sharivan, New Shaider, Go! Princess Precures and Aikatsu All Stars ver.) (insert) *Stay the Ride Alive (Go! Princess Precures and Aikatsu All Stars ver.) (insert) *SAMURAI STRONG STYLE (Super Sentais, Kamen Riders, Metal Heroes, Tomica Heroes, Pretty Cures, Aikatsu All Stars and Chouseishin Ver.) (insert) *Who's That Guy (Super Sentais, Kamen Riders, Metal Heroes, Tomica Heroes, Pretty Cures, Aikatsu All Stars and Chouseishin Ver.) (insert) *Jump (Super Sentais, Kamen Riders, Metal Heroes, Tomica Heroes, Pretty Cures, Aikatsu All Stars and Chouseishin Ver.) (insert) *Engine Winning Run -Type Formula- (Go-Ongers, Kiva, Rescue Force, Yes! Pretty Cure 5, Milky Rose and Aikatsu All Stars ver.) (insert) *Shirokuji Muchuu Shinkenger (Shinkengers, Decade, Diend, Rescue Fire, Fresh Pretty Cures and Aikatsu All Stars ver.) (insert) *Alteration (Mimi♪Lala/Arisa/Reika ver.) (insert) *Ichizu (STARS! ver.) (insert) *Realize! (insert) *Sing my song for you ~ Sayonara no Mukōgawa Made (Super Sentais, Kamen Riders, Metal Heroes, Tomica Heroes, Pretty Cures, Aikatsu All Stars and Chouseishin Ver.) (insert) *New Horizon ~Tatakae! Hoshi no Senshi-tachi~ (Aikatsu All Stars ver.) (insert) *Cho Climax Jump (Super Sentais, Kamen Riders, Metal Heroes, Tomica Heroes, Pretty Cures, Aikatsu All Stars, SoLaMi♡Dressing and Chouseishin Ver.) (insert) *Let's Superhero! (Super Sentais, Kamen Riders, Metal Heroes, Tomica Heroes, Pretty Cures, Aikatsu All Stars and Chouseishin Ver.) (insert) *Etude of Radiance (insert) *Nan ja Mon ja! Ninja Matsuri! (Hero Music All Stars X version) (Ending 1) *Jump da! Bokura no Sazer-X!! (Cool Angels ver.) (Ending 2) *Minna Atsumare! Kyoryuger (Kyoryugers, Kamen Rider Wizard, Kamen Rider Beast, Kamen Rider Mage (Orange), Kamen Rider Mage (Blue), Kamen Rider Mage (Green), Doki Doki Precures, Ichigo Hoshimiya, Aoi Kiriya, Ran Shibuki, Otome Arisugawa, Yurika Tōdō, Sakura Kitaōji, Kaede Ichinose and Shion Kamiya Ver.) (Ending 3) *GABURINCHO OF MUSIC! (Kyoryugers, Kamen Rider Wizard, Kamen Rider Beast, Kamen Rider Mage (Orange), Kamen Rider Mage (Blue), Kamen Rider Mage (Green), Doki Doki Precures, Ichigo Hoshimiya, Aoi Kiriya, Ran Shibuki, Otome Arisugawa, Yurika Tōdō, Sakura Kitaōji, Kaede Ichinose, Shion Kamiya, Ninningers, Kamen Rider Drive, Kamen Rider Mach, Kamen Rider Proto Drive, Kamen Rider Chaser, Go! Princess Precures, ZODIAC, Chouseishin and Rescue Fire Ver.) (Ending 4) *Dream Parade (feat. ZODIAC) (Ending 5) *Original Star☆彡 (AIKATSU☆STARS! ver.) (Ending 6) *Ima Koko Kara (All Kamen Riders, Super Sentais, Metal Heroes, Tomica Heroes, Pretty Cures and Aikatsu All Stars Ver.) (Ending 7) *Wake up my music (Ending 8) Trivia *Hayata Shin and Mirai Hibino from the Ultra Series made brief cameos in the movie to commemorate the next movie. Fourze's new States *Fourze Gravity States is a master of manipulation. Using the power of this form focused in his Black Hole Morningstar, Fourze can increase or decrease the effects of gravity on any object, including himself. By turning the dial on his mace to the Up position, Fourze can make himself and other objects lighter or repel them away from himself, and by turning the arrow Down, he can make them heavier and crush them under waves of force. By inserting the Gravity Switch into the Black Hole Morningstar, Fourze can execute two Limit Breaks. In the Up position, this activates the Rising Orbit Limit Break, a charged blow from his mace that snakes across the ground and blasts the enemy from underneath. In the Down position, this activates the Singular Slam Limit Break, which crushes the enemy under the weight of supercharged Cosmic energy. *Fourze Gamma States is all about smackdown, wielding the power of nuclear energy. He wields the Gamma Module Atomic Buster over his right forearm, which packs a powerful punch, especially when charged with Cosmic energy. If he docks to a machine with it, he can power it with fusion energy. By inserting the Gamma Switch into the Atomic Buster, it activates the Gamma Ray Cannon Limit Break. A handle flips out and the clamps retract to reveal a cannon, which fires a crackling beam of green energy. *Fourze Plasma States is fueled by pure energy, and can convert himself almost completely into plasma to move faster than the blink of an eye. He wields the Plasma Module Starlight Artemis, a powerful bow that can fire energy arrows. Each arch of the bow is also razor sharp, to make it functional for melee attacks as well. Inserting the Plasma Switch into the Starlight Artemis activates his Limit Break, The Lightning Star Volley. Instead of a single arrow, the bow fires an entire barrage. These energy arrows can pass through solid matter to reach their target. *Dynamic States is well rounded and fierce. In this form, Fourze can refract energy across the surface of his suit, allowing it to bend around him without causing him harm. He can also absorb kinetic energy, which he uses to charge his physical attacks. He can also channel this energy into objects to move them telekinetically. This form allows him access to the Dynamic Module Hatchet Dynamo. This powerful battle axe crackles with energy the more it is swung around, letting Fourze wind up for powerful blows. By inserting the Dynamic Switch into the socket on the handle, Fourze can execute one of two Limit Breaks. The first is the Dynamic Chop, where Cosmic Energy is channeled into a melee attack with the axe. The second is the Dynamic Boomerang, where energy blades can be fired from the swinging weapon. *Eclipse States is the dark berserker among Fourzes arsenal. In this form, any Module used will become an Eclipse Form Module. They appear larger, and the key portion more menacing and powerful. They also become black with white trim. In this States, Fourze wields the Eclipse Module Umbra Javelin. This spear can temporarily disrupt Cosmic Energy, faultering Zodiarts and their attacks. His speed with the Umbra Javelin is unparalleled. When the Eclipse Switch is inserted, the forms Limit Break is activated, the Red Moon Breaker. He draws two circles in the air, which then line up (like an eclipse) and fire a burst of dark matter which disintegrates Zodiarts bodies. Alternatively, he can perform the Corona Shadow Limit Break, where the spear is thrown directly at the heart of his foes, releasing white beams of light that rip them apart. *Adapter States can use any Module is any combination in any position. By placing a Switch into a different Socket than usual, the Module is summoned along with an Adapter Module, pictured on his sides. These Adapter Modules help justify the Module to its new position, developing any attachments required to make use of the Adaptation. States inducing Switches can not be Adapted. When Adapting a Switch, Fourze eyes flash the color of the Switch. Adapter States has no independent Limit Break. His function is merely to realign Modules, but he can create new Limit Breaks in this way. For example, by Cross Adapting the Rocket Switch, and Square Adapting the Drill Switch, Fourze can perform the Reverse Rocket Drill Punch, riding the Rocket Module like a surfboard at the enemy and striking with his Drill Module on his fist. Gallery Tumblr ng03rtoSTn1qbznxho1 500.jpg|"Im-Im-Impossible!" B1C7B2E8B2BECCCCA5E9A5A4A5C0A1BCA5D5A5A1A1BCA5B9A5C8.jpg|Kamen Rider 6 and Kamen Rider 5 Aka red and crew by lavenderranger-d3jrztb.jpg|ShiroWhite, AoBlue, MomoPink, AkaRed, KuroBlack, KiYellow, and MidoGreen. FutureOmegaRanger.jpg|Future DekaBreak Super legends guardian ranger by greencosmos80-d8ooe4p.jpg|Guardian DekaBreak Green Eagle.jpg|Green Eagle LR2.png|QuintoSilver 43698310.JPG|S.P.D. Fire Squad Prspd-orange.png|DekaOrange Spirit-rangers.jpg|GekiGreen, GekiCyan and GekiBlack Threerpmrangers.jpg|Go-On Fire, Go-On Cyan and Go-On White Dino-Charge-Cyan.png|Kyoryu Cyan (Ichijo) Kyoryu-gray.png|Kyoryu Gray (Tsubasa) Toq 8gou w drill ressha by negabandit86-d7ocjru.png|ToQ 8gou AqyUCkV.png|ToQ 0gou Fan-noir.jpg|Kamen Rider Noir Kamen Rider Neo-Alpha.jpg|Kamen Rider Neo-Alpha Kamen Rider Pyron.jpg|Kamen Rider Seeda Kamen Rider Seeda.jpg|Kamen Rider Pyron Pyron neo-alpa seeda.jpg|Kamen Rider Pyron, Kamen Rider Neo-Alpha and Kamen Rder Seeda Kamen-Rider-Dark-Decade.jpg|Kamen Rider Dark Decade CMx-zgRUcAAW71V.jpg|Kamen Rider Baron Shin 49826144 p0 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider Ryugen Shin Budou Energy Arms Kamen rider duke yami lemon energy arms by agentjayhawk-d8n3fsb.png|Kamen Rider Duke Yami Variozector1.jpg|Vario Zector Lord gaim by negabandit86-d7xcr84.png|Lord Gaim Ninjaman Ranger Key.png|Ninjaman Key Gobuster Ranger Keys.jpg|Go-Busters Keys 13 Kyoryuger Ranger Keys.jpg|Kyoryuger Keys New Cyan Grey and Secret.jpg|Kyoryu Cyan (Yuko) and Kyoryu Gray (Shinya) Key Kyoryunavykey.jpg|Kyoryu Navy Key Tumblr m50wamgR6q1rv4cbfo2 250.jpg|Kamen Rider Double and Kamen Rider Skull Keys 25pogvq.jpg|Kamen Rider Joker Key gokai_christmas_ranger_key_by_hk_1440-d6yy7o0.jpg|Gokai Christmas Ranger Key 450879.png|Platinum Anchor Key 625830.png|Zubat Key 353124.png|Supaidāman Key 648452.png|Skyzel Key 194f35c4f84fcc15142fdb2de22674f5.jpg|Kikaider Key 648457.png|Grounzel Key Tumblr mc8166MaYM1rz67s6o1 500.jpg|Kamen Rider OOO Tatoba, Kamen Rider Fourze Base States and Kamen Rider Wizard Flame Style Key Ranger-Key-Set-Metal-Hero-Edition-077.jpg|Metal Hero Keys IMG_1615_convert_20111207221606.jpg|The Same, Kujira and Ookamiuo Core Medals 0.jpg Kamen rider meteor system throttle by trackerzero-d4rg61t.png|Kamen Rider Meteor System Throttle Wizard ring set 07.jpg|Super Sentai Wizard Ring Fan lock tangerine lockseed by cometcomics-d71290c.jpg|Tangerine Lockseed Request fan lock orange energy lockseed by cometcomics-d7miose.png|Orange Energy Lockseed Lockseed ichigo energy by dandysaurus-d7ogiss.png|Ichigo Energy Lockseed Request fan lock pineberry lockseed by cometcomics-d7mikq6.png|Pineberry Lockseed Request fan lock banana energy lockseed by cometcomics-d944gm1.png|Banana Energy Lockseed Mango energy lockseed by shocksterstudios137-d8a09iz.png|Mango Energy Lockseed Buduo energy lockseed by shocksterstudios137-d7f69hu.png|Budou Energy Lockseed Kamen rider gaim raspberry lockseed by legosentaidude-d7ren8g.png|Raspberry Lockseed Request fan lock cranberry lockseed by cometcomics-d7mihgz.png|Cranberry Lockseed Premium lockseed blueberry arms by netro32-d6vl5iv.png|Blueberry Lockseed Request fan lock blackberry energy lockseed by cometcomics-d7xyws6.png|Blueberry Energy Lockseed Raspberry energy lockseed by cardgamefan-d7yyt13.png|Raspberry Energy Lockseed Fan lock tangerine energy lockseed by cometcomics-d7buhs0.png|Tangerine Energy Lockseed Kamen rider gaim donguri energy lockseed by legosentaidude-d7rm28x.png|Donguri Energy Arms Els 10 durian energy lockseed by ymcool99-d7kucrt.png|Durian Energy Lockseed Kurumi energy by shocksterstudios137-d7u4c7p.png|Kurumi Energy Lockseed Fan lock lime energy lockseed by cometcomics-d7c0c9m.png|Lime Energy Lockseed Dx energy lockseed suika by netro32-d78y9nr.png|Suika Energy Lockseed Jabuticaba energy lockseed by levi810-d7ft22f.png|Jabuticaba Energy Lockseed Soursop lockseed closed by marcospsychic-d7cvo5n.png|Soursop Lockseed Request fan lock alt jackfruit lockseed by cometcomics-d7a0l2j.png|Jackfruit Lockseed Request fan lock kaisen lockseed by cometcomics-d7xzjos.png|Kaisen Lockseed Request fan lock kiai lockseed by cometcomics-d7mxesv.png|Kiai Lockseed Fan locks army of fresh lockseeds by cometcomics-d8feij7.png|Fresh Lockseeds goseiger_lockseed_by_cardgamefan-d7ur12s.png|Goseiger Lockseed Tumblr inline na0sohAPPE1qk32ya.png|Fresh Lemon Lockseed Request fan lock alt banana energy lockseed by cometcomics-d94stbb.png|Fresh Banana Energy Lockseed Request fan lock starfruit lockseed redux by cometcomics-d7a0qhb.png|Starfruit Lockseed Starfruit energy lockseed by shocksterstudios137-d8oo8a3.png|Starfruit Energy Lockseed Coconut lockseed by levi810-d7f6ws7.png|Coconut Lockseed Coconut energy lockseed by levi810-d7fiuk9.png|Coconut Energy Lockseed Fan lock papaya lockseed by cometcomics-d8qyv67.png|Papaya Lockseed Cantalope lockseed by shocksterstudios137-d8asey5.png|Cantalope Lockseed Request fan lock horned melon lockseed by cometcomics-d7nwvo3.png|Horned Melon Lockseed Tumblr ns8thwa0cK1sih9h2o4 1280.jpg|Duke Lemon Arms and Lemon Lockseed Request fan lock lime lockseed by cometcomics-d7c091a.png|Lime Lockseed COJMEmXUEAALgS9.jpg|Cherry Lockseed CNqMb5WUwAAPuFw.jpg|Peach Lockseed Request fan lock dragonfruit lockseed by cometcomics-d7a3vbp.png|Dragon Fruits Lockseed Fan lock kamen rider cyclone lockseed by cometcomics-d7w9jhd.png|Cyclone Lockseed Kaixa lockseed by shocksterstudios137-d7c80ho.png|Kaixa Lockseed Gorenger lockseed by pnfforever11-d732xlw.png|Gorenger Lockseed Request fan lock super sentai lockseed by cometcomics-d7nzcys.png|Super Sentai Lockseed Koryu gold lockseed by shocksterstudios137-d8jzwml.png|Kyoryu Gold Lockseed Request fan lock kyoryunavy lockseed by cometcomics-d7nvaqc.png|Kyoryu Navy Lockseed Fan lock kyah lockseed by cometcomics-d7y2t0y.png|Kyah Lockseed Contest winner fan lock conquest lockseed by cometcomics-d8qxjmd.png|Conquest Lockseed Mmpr-armoredblack.png|Armed MammothRanger 2e7abf53e796bef0fce1a9d91657538f.JPG|Armed TriceraRanger ScissorsSurvive.jpg|Scissors Survive Zoldasurvivetz2.jpg|Zolda Survive Osaba.jpg|Ouja Survive Kamen rider Gai Surivive by Mastvid.jpg|Gai Survive Kaixa Break Form.jpg|Kaixa Break Form Prspd-gold.png|DekaGold Kamen Rider Touki.jpg|Tohki Kamen Rider Kabuki2.jpg|Kabuki Th 97801 100925094530a3dc0ce3fcb280 122 535lo.jpg|Double BraveInfinity 1 by tuanenam-d6nmh3r.jpg|Kamen Rider OOO Super PuJaShii Kamen rider poseidon max form by kamenrider004-d4dw4k7.png|Kamen Rider Poseidon Max Form Prsm-christmas.png|Gokai Christmas Kamen rider fourze drill states by teknam-d536o52.png|Kamen Rider Fourze Drill States kamen_rider_fourze_gravity_states_by_trackerzero-d4j21xs.png|Kamdn Rider Fourze Gravity States kamen_rider_fourze_gamma_states_by_trackerzero-d4jld5j.png|Kamen Rider Fourze Gamma States kamen_rider_fourze_plasma_states_by_trackerzero-d4nn5t6.png.jpg|Kamen Rider Fourze Plasma States kamen_rider_fourze_dynamic_states_by_trackerzero-d4o38r7.png|Kamen Rider Fourze Dynamic States kamen_rider_fourze_eclipse_states_by_trackerzero-d4pkiwb.png|Kamen Rider Fourze Eclipse States kamen_rider_fourze_adapter_states_by_trackerzero-d4q1lab.png.jpg|Kamen Rider Fourze Adapter States Kamen rider fourze fusion storm galaxy state by tuanenam-d6le3ka.jpg|Kamen Rider Fourze Fusion: Storm Galaxy States Kamen rider meteor flare by tuanenam-d6mv0b7.jpg|Kamen Rider Meteor Flare Kamen rider wizard fusion infinity beast dragon by tuanenam-d6ldwvg.jpg|Kamen Rider Wizard Fusion: Infinity Beast Dragon Kamen rider wizard infinity element dragon by tuanenam-d6k5l9a.jpg|Kamen Rider Wizard Infinity Element Dragon Kamen rider ryugen fresh budou arms custom by kyoryugold37-d7y2qih.jpg|Kamen Rider Ryugen Fresh Budou Arms Kamen rider zangetsu shori arms by kyoryugold37-d7ulyvu.jpg|Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shori Arms 1 by tuanenam-d8qmvm5.png|Kamen Rider Drive Type Over HighHeat 1 by tuanenam-d8li830.png|Drive Type Ninja 1 by tuanenam-d8qeqxu.png|Kamen Rider Chaser Tomahawk 11425145 1605378253081179 4559406440933548166 n.jpg|Chaser Proto-Zero 1 by tuanenam-d92ha2l.png|Drive Type Crosser 1 by tuanenam-d93pm4p.png|Kamen Rider Mach Macher 1 by tuanenam-d93pmgl.png|Kamen Rider Chaser Shinigami Custom lockseed 18 tougarashi chili pepper by fangs echidna-d8og9x3.png|Chili Pepper Lockseed Shift car type get wild by cometcomics-d8qwvkw.png|Shift Get Wild Shift car type ultra technic by cometcomics-d8qwjlk.png|Shift Ultra Technic Shift car type ultra fruits by cometcomics-d8qwgc3.png|Shift Ultra Fruits Shift_Speed_Wild_Technic.png|Shift Speed Wild Technic 1 by tuanenam-d90kvni.png|Signal Maximum Mach and Chaser Maximum 1 by tuanenam-d93ympi.png|Proto-Drive Type Proto Tridoron joker_and_fang_by_dezet08-d65rkxv.jpg|Kamen Riders Joker and Fang kamen_rider_fang_by_dezet08-d65rjpr.jpg|Kamen Rider Fang kamen_rider_fang_by_dezet08-d65rmrs.jpg|Kamen Rider Fang Prm-green.png|Gosei Green 3ee4527ab1d4392e6a573ee2d469b501-d4ubizv.png|Pink Buster KRGaim-Viscount.png|Kamen Rider Viscount KRGa-Marquis.png|Kamen Rider Marquis Mmd black rx arms son of the sun by zeltrax987-d7qtsth.png|Gaim Black RX Arms L2f8deM.jpg|Zangetsu Jimber Melon Gaim shin lemon energy ver 2 by negabandit86-d7hwydg.png|Gaim Shin Lemon Energy Arms Sample-6a10ccd99c0d2d039710205e14fcd13c.jpg|Kurokage Jimber Matsubokkuri 26episodes.jpg|All the Gaia Memories (A to Z) (Accel, Bird, Cyclone, Dummy, Eternal, Fang, Gene, Heat, Iceage, Joker, Key, Luna, Metal, Nasca, Ocean, Puppeteer, Queen, Rocket, Skull, Trigger, Unicorn, Violence, Weather, Yesterday and Zone) $(KGrHqUOKi8E4MSf,sTGBOMYK9Np+Q--0 35.JPG.jpg|Bomb Gaia Memory Anna Kodama.jpg|Anna Miyazama/Kamen Rider Ocean Rina Tokiwa.jpg|Rina Tokowa/Kamen Rider IceAge Arisa Umeda.jpg|Arisa Umeda/Kamen Rider Key Tomu Miyazaki.jpg|Tomu Miyazaki/Kamen Rider Rocket Miyuu Takashiro.jpg|Mihiro Takagi/Kamen Rider Gene Nagisa Tsutsumi.jpg|Nagisa Tsutsumi/Kamen Rider Queen Yuna Nakayama.jpg|Yuna Nakayama/Kamen Rider Yesterday Saki Hashiba.jpg|Saki Hashiba/Kamen Rider Nasca Aki Tachiishi.jpg|Aki Tachiishi/Kamen Rider Weather Misaki Hirayama.png|Misaki Hirayama/Kamen Rider Violence Akane Mimori.jpg|Akane Mimori/Kamen Rider Puppeteer Satsuki Miwa.png|Satsuki Miwa/Kamen Rider Zone Kino Kurihayashi and Rin Oikawa.png|Kino Kurihayashi and Rin Oikawa/Kamen Riders Bird and Unicorn Noel Otoshiro.png|Noel Otoshiro/Kamen Rider Cyclone Asahi Azuma.jpg|Asahi Azuma/Kamen Rider Eternal Tomoyo Shirosawa.jpg|Tomoyo Shirosawa/Kamen Rider Fang Raichi Hoshimiya.jpg|Raichi Hoshimiya/Kamen Rider Joker Urara Nikaidou.jpg|Urara Nikaidou/Kamen Rider Kirameki Leona Stroop.jpg|Leona Stroop/Kamen Rider Nishiki Kokoa Close.jpg|Kokoa Close/Kamen Rider Habataki Yurie Ōshima.jpg|Yurie Ōshima/DekaGold Sakon Kitaōji.jpg|Sakon Kitaōji/Gosei Green 5457-695911710.jpg|Juri Uchida/Pink Buster Kyoryu-navy.png|Kyoryu Navy Orange energy by negabandit86-d7t9uty.png|Kamen Rider Gaim Shin Image-1436498402.jpg|Kamen Rider Lupin 5457-1893841087.jpg|Kukuru Seto/Kamen Rider Viscount 螢幕快照 2015-04-02 下午10.58.17.png|Hinata Aoki/Kamen Rider Tohki beside her sempai, Hinaki 螢幕快照 2015-04-02 下午10.58.46.png|Shizuka Kisaki/Kamen Rider Kabuki beside her sempai, Juri Shinkyukikaida.jpg|Two Kikaiders Class (S1).jpg|Ichigo and Aoi's class B4dTOP8CMAAt9OC.jpg|Akari and Yū's class CCMZzvUUMAArZSI.jpg|Rin and Madoka's class 619970.jpg|Metal, Trigger, Heat, Luna and Cyclone Dopants B0RCVbjCMAABSCm.jpg|Mashin Chaser/Joker Dopant Img 282804 31219571 0.jpg|Shadow Moons are gonna use the electric hands to wipe out Kurokage Troopers out of the picture 45605.jpg|T2 Trial Memory Kamen rider fourze astro switch 41 44 by trackerzero-d4hynbo.png|Astro Switches 41-44 (Oilcan, Harpoon, Clamp and Vaccum) Kamen rider fourze astro switch 45 48 by trackerzero-d4ihm9s.png|Astro Switches 45-48 (Mic, Solar, Jack, Cement) Kamen rider fourze astro switch 49 52 by trackerzero-d4j1u7j.png|Astro Switches 49-52 (Booster, Gravity, Umbrella and Key) Kamen rider fourze astro switch 53 56 by trackerzero-d4j2bpr.png|Astro Switches 53-56 (Signal, Phase, Rewind and Airlock) Kamen rider fourze astro switch 57 60 by trackerzero-d4jjo4o.png|Astro Switches 57-60 (Flare, Oxygen, Grinder and Gamma) Kamen rider fourze astro switch 61 64 by trackerzero-d4m2grm.png|Astro Switches 61-64 (Dozer, Sword, Putter and Mirror) Kamen rider fourze astro switch 65 68 by trackerzero-d4m2wyu.png|Astro Switches 65-68 (Barricade, Suction, Baton and Hypno) Kamen rider fourze astro switch 69 72 by trackerzero-d4nl8r7.png|Astro Switches 69-72 (Decoy, Plasma, Alarm and Scrubber) Kamen rider fourze astro switch 73 76 by trackerzero-d4nqris.png|Astro Switches 73-76 (Whip, Repel, Tape and Lullaby) Kamen rider fourze astro switch 77 80 by trackerzero-d4o38fp.png|Astro Switches 77-80 (Weld, Magnify, Catapult and Dynamic) Kamen rider fourze astro switch 81 84 by trackerzero-d4oxkd9.png|Astro Switches 81-84 (Trailer, Highlighter, Catcher and Roller) Kamen rider fourze astro switch 85 88 by trackerzero-d4oxmo1.png|Astro Switches 85-88 (Remote, Skate, Mailbox and Chisel) Kamen rider fourze astro witch 89 92 by trackerzero-d4pki6d.png|Astro Switches 89-92 (Stove, Eclipse, Tweezer and Pick) Kamen rider fourze astro switch 93 96 by trackerzero-d4pw7w5.png|Astro Switches 93-96 (Planter, Opener, Shackle and Top) Kamen rider fourze astro switch 97 99 by trackerzero-d4pzzsj.png|Astro Switches 97-99 (Mower, Syringe and Jetski) Kamen rider fourze astro switch 100 by trackerzero-d4q1jil.png|Astro Switch 100 (Adapter) Mikako Tokitou (時任みか子).jpg|Mikako Tokitou (時任みか子)/Heisei Fire-Stealth Captor 7 Captor-red2.jpg|Daisuke Izumo (出雲大介)/Showa Fire-Stealth Captor 7 Fumina Miyamoto (宮本史奈).jpg|Fumina Miyamoto (宮本史奈)/Heisei Wind-Stealth Captor 6 Captor-green2.jpg|Keita Izumi (泉敬太)/Showa Wind-Stealth Captor 6 Yūta Sōma (相馬裕太).jpg|Yūta Sōma (相馬裕太)/Heisei Gold-Stealth Captor 5 Captor-yellow2.jpg|Noboru Ooyama (大山昇)/Showa Gold-Stealth Captor 5 Kurumi Mori (森くるみ).png|Kurumi Mori (森くるみ)/Heisei Ground-Stealth Captor 4 Captor-brown2.jpg|Dan Kurokawa (黒川団)/Showa Ground-Stealth Captor 4 Rio Kimura (木村リオ).jpg|Rio Kimura (木村リオ)/Heisei Flower-Stealth Captor 3 Flower-Stealth Captor 3 Miki Tendou.png|Miki Tendou (天堂美樹)/Showa Flower-Stealth Captor 3 Miku Adachi (足立未来).jpg|Miku Adachi (足立未来)/Heisei Water-Stealth Captor 2 Captor-blue2.jpg|Sakon Shijou (四条左近)/Showa Water-Stealth Captor 2 Shun Imai (今井瞬).jpg|Shun Imai (今井瞬)/Heisei Thunder-Stealth Captor 1 Captor-orange2.jpg|Saburoubee Fukuro (袋三郎兵衛)/Showa Thunder-Stealth Captor 1 5457-1655286406.jpg|Miki Koike/Kamen Rider Money Money Memory.jpg|Money Memory Erika Fujimoto (藤本エリカ).jpg|Erika Fujimoto/Kamen Rider Prism Karin Kikuchi (菊池カリン).png|Karin Kikuchi/Kamen Rider Engine 5457-1719352528.png|Maria Ayasaki (綾崎 マリア)/Kamen Rider Marquis Yuko_Murakami.png|Yuko Murakami/Poitrine #1 Wiz_YuKamimura_4Z.jpg|Yu Kamimura (Underworld)/Poitrine #2 G5338392.jpg|Momoko Murakami/Poitrine Petite #1 200x281x9a6d5e37bc8d348ad8e211cd.jpg|Misaki Nagao (永尾 美咲)/Poitrine Petite #2 5faa0d44ce59572b149e9273b6641e07.jpg|Kiriko Sōma (相馬 紀理子)/Kamen Rider G Den-O (Good) Reiji_Kurosaki.jpg|Reiji Kurosaki/Kamen Rider G Den-O (Evil) 5457-763245580.jpg|Sumire Katagiri (片桐 すみれ)/Gokai Christmas 63 23.jpg|Sabuko Nishijima/Kamen Rider Suika Shouichi Fujisaki.jpg|Shōichi Fujisaki/Kamen Rider Suika Shin 8833.jpg|Miu Hamazuki/Kamen Rider Viscount Shin 530375907246.png|Aya Hirasaka/TentoRaiger 稲垣 千春.jpg|Chiharu Inagaki (稲垣 千春)/Green Eagle 可川 風花（かがわ ふうか）、結城 亜也子（ゆうき あやこ）、長崎.jpg|Fuuka Kagawa/Idun Shin, Ayako Yuuki/Proto Chaser and Anju Nagasaki/ToQ 12gou 千堂 夢歌（せんどう ゆめか）、弾正 雅春（だんじょう まさはる）、勝俣 ひばり（かつまた ひばり）.jpg|Hibari Katsumata/Kyoryu Magenta, Akane Mimori/Kamen Rider Puppeteer, Masaharu Danjō/Kyoryu Indigo and Yumeka Sendō/Kyoryu Crimson Saaya Imashiro (今城 小絢).jpg|Saaya Imashiro (今城 小絢)/Kamen Rider Mars Shin 宮小路 友美（みやこうじ ともみ）.jpg|Totomi Miyakouji/Kamen Rider Jam Shin with Akari 烏丸 律.jpg|Ritsu Karasumaru/Kyoryu Vermillion Supvol41-waon-seika02.jpg|Seika and Waon (Cures Note and Symphony) Suite.Precure♪.600.504276.jpg|Waon and Seika (with Sory and Shiry in their Cure Modules) about to transform Wakaba Kuze (久世 若葉).jpg|Wakaba Kuze (久世 若葉)/Kyoryu Lime Konatsu Hayase (早瀬 小夏).jpg|Konatsu Hayase (早瀬 小夏)/KyoryuSlate Nana Takaoka (高丘 七渚).jpg|Nana Takaoka (高丘 七渚)/Kamen Rider Kamuro Shin 343916.jpg|Nana Takaoka (高丘 七渚) and Himeno Sugawara (菅原 姫乃)/Kamen Rider Kamuro Shin and KyoryuAqua a6680d00.jpg|Kurumi Momochi (来海ももか)/Kamen Rider Hatsuka Bfk-vi-bcrushers.jpg|B-Crushers Killmantis, Descorpion, Mukadellinger and Beezack TXN Network Anonuncers in Sazer-X.png|The names of the TXN Network announcers as seen in the credits of the Sazer-X movie kamen_rider_prism_by_marcosnazo-d5wbkk1.png|Kamen Rider Prism HDAllGaimRiders.jpg|All the Sengoku and Genesis Riders ready for battle against Dai-Madou 06___kamen_rider_w_extra_form_by_dezet08-d5yzoyw.jpg|Kamen Riders Luna, Trigger, Joker, Cyclone, Heat and Metal kamen_rider_w_extra_form_by_dezet08-d5yzmpp.jpg|Kamen Riders Luna, Trigger, Joker, Cyclone, Heat and Metal at their finisher attacks tumblr_norexjxnKg1risunjo1_500.png|Miyabi and Kokone's reaction to Yuu's confirmation of her birthplace in Osaka B29z6TvCUAA31oI.jpg|ToQ 1gou Orange and ToQ 6gou Red 704a0326181d680c3e0b4823b98afdd9.jpg|Nagisa Matsue (松枝なぎさ)/Kamen Rider Wantou Eleven_Zyudenryu.png|Tn Great Zyudenryu and Zyudenryu Tobaspino ddc2ef697489ad154d23c2cf37c22ecb-d3j1gl0.png|OOO Combo Rider Key EX Set 0c95e700.jpg This is it, this is our moment..jpg|"This is it, this is our moment." The moment that unites our six hearts..jpg|"The moment that unites our six hearts." As long as our hearts are together,.jpg|"As long as our hearts are together," We can do anything we want!.jpg|"We can do anything we want!" And we can go anywhere!.jpg|"And we can go anywhere!" Aikatsu is eternal....jpg|"Aikatsu is eternal..." Category:Super Hero Taisen Series Category:Crossovers